


骑士双子星

by prizexOAO



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 46,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prizexOAO/pseuds/prizexOAO
Summary: 变五骑士向，私设如山，伏笔众多，剧情靠猜。背德元素众多（如骨科，社会边缘人物等）
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime, Optimus Prime/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. 繁星之夜①

Megatron是唯一一个底层出身的骑士。  
虽然那时还很年幼，甚至还没有一个代步工具速可达高，但是自他记事起，额角上就已经有一个狰狞且鲜红刺目的角斗士烙印。他的身边的不是等着送死就是准备送死的角斗士们，还有那些看着账户金额飞涨而抚手大笑的地下搏击运动的组织者。直到一群端着枪支的卫兵冲进地下角斗场，身边不断传来呼啸而过的破空巨响，那些将烙印印在他额角的人纷纷向身后倒去，或者以奇怪的姿势向身后飞去，倒在一滩能量液中咕哝两声或是挣扎几下便再无声息。  
就这样，他第一次见到了地面上的阳光。彼时有人给他们这些被解救的幼生体送来干净的清洁布和能量块，Megatron接过递来的能量块时，他注意到面前的人似乎也是个小孩子，他抬起头，看清楚了对方的完整样貌。主恒星的光晕环绕着对方，为对方鲜亮的红蓝色涂装镀上一层金边。他注视着对方蔚蓝色的光学镜，一种既陌生又熟悉的感觉蔓延上他的火种四周，他说不上这是什么原因，他只觉得面前这个人他很熟悉，就像是许久未见的朋友，只是名字无法一时记起而已。对方似乎也是一愣，两人纷纷在自己的记忆区间搜索着对方，只是他们是在想不起来在何时见过面，或者是在何时与对方擦肩而过。  
或许是出于这份来自火种深处的莫名熟悉与信赖，对方将他带到一个成年机面前。高大的成年机蹲下来，面带微笑的看着他：“你叫什么名字？红色光学镜的小家伙。”  
他张着嘴，可是这时的他语言系统并没有进行过有意识的升级，系统保持着出厂状态，连最基本的词汇也无法说出，只能发出一些无意义的音节。成年机注意到他一直紧紧握住一旁红蓝色机体的手腕，一时间若有所思。  
一段时间后Megatron才知道，那个红蓝色机体的名字是optimus，而那个领头的成年机正是御天敌。他们带他洗去额角上的烙印，他成为了一名骑士候补，而那个红蓝色的机体则成了他最亲密无间的同伴，他们也说不上那份深植于火种深处的链接是怎么回事，但这并不是糟糕的事情，这让他们不是火种兄弟却胜似火种兄弟。  
当然也不是没有过糟糕的情况发生，那段缺乏安全感的时间，Megatron维持充电状态非常难，有时甚至需要紧紧抱住这位兄弟入睡，这些事情还成为当初从角斗场的同伴们口中的一则笑料。不过那些都已经化作过往云烟，偶尔回忆被勾起，optimus和他也不过是相视一笑。  
想起这些事情，Megatron无声的笑了笑，今天他真的是醉的不轻。  
油吧内弥漫着暧昧与致幻的格调，墙上喷涂上的荧光标语，低音极重的鼓点一声一声敲击着他的火种，朦胧的视线内充斥着油吧内紫红色灯光，光怪陆离的景象化作明亮丰腴的血肉，同油吧内的暧昧与迷幻一起融进Megatron的每一寸电路当中。他喝下杯中最后一口高淳，那劣等高淳的刺鼻香甜充斥着他的摄食口与油箱。  
他自认为自身不会轻易醉倒，酒窖内的高淳他没少去偷喝过，但是今日的高淳似乎格外醉人，他的意识早在他喝下第一杯高淳开始就渐渐模糊。不过今日是他的成年日，他和曾经的角斗士同伴们几乎喝空了整个油吧的高淳。电子节流芯片出于超负荷工作状态，刚刚饮下的那杯不出几分钟就会将他的节流芯片烧坏，彻底歇业。未来得及分解消化的高淳不断冲击着他的中枢处理器，他的眼前浮现出五光十色的跳舞小人，在油吧的迷幻氛围使然下，恍惚中他在舞池中看到了一抹鲜亮的红蓝色身影，他难以置信地揉了揉光学镜，却发现那抹身影正缓缓向他走来。  
红蓝色的身影走上前，似乎说了什么话，但却淹没在一片低沉轰鸣的鼓点声中。Megatron没有听清楚他在说什么，只是看到对方向他伸出了手。  
你还是来了。  
桌上的高淳被打翻，猩红的酒液沾染上他的手，湿润，粘稠。他脚步踉跄，重心不稳，是红蓝色的机体伸手托住他摇摇欲坠的身体，他的动作很轻，甚至堪称轻柔，只是以Megatron现在的状态根本没有丝毫察觉。  
高淳浓度骤然攀升，脑海中响起一串刺耳的杂音，Megatron闷哼一声，将头埋在对方肩颈交汇处。  
对方身体一滞，位于腋下的双臂将他轻轻环抱。

（不要离开，就这样与我保持拥抱吧）

他回忆起早些时候和optimus分别时的场景。今日是他的成年日，于是他早早的就将optimus拉到街区，斟酌着接下来要说的话。他自己因为紧张有些语无伦次，而后者用他那蔚蓝色的光镜平静又疑惑的看着他。  
然而一波人的到来打破了他的预想，却也顺势将他从尴尬中解救。即使是得以进入骑士团，曾经的角斗士同伴们依然还记得他，早早的凑在一起等着他为他庆生。  
“走吧，趁着今天好好给自己放个假！”  
Megatron被众人簇拥在中心，大家热情的揽过他的肩头，纷纷送上祝福的话语。Megatron回头看向被孤立在人群外的optimus，他的周身似乎存在着一道与热闹绝缘的无形之墙。见optimus眼底闪过一丝落寞，Megatron无视身边同伴的眼神暗示，不假思索的向他发出邀请：“一起去吧optimus！”  
红蓝色的tf光学镜内闪过一丝疑虑，片刻后又恢复澄澈：“你们去吧。”  
“可今天可是我的成年日。”Megatron语气带着几分哀求。  
“御天敌答应给你放一天假，但没有给骑士团里其他人放假。”optimus眼神看向别处。  
Megatron看着自己最好的搭档，叹了口气。他知道以御天敌对optimus的庇护程度，一晚上短假这点小要求是不会不答应的，但是面前的红蓝涂装的tf无奈地摇了摇头：“很抱歉我今天不能陪你，祝你玩得开心。”  
见optimus干脆的拒绝，其他人恢复了高兴的神色，拉着Megatron往外走，生怕optimus后悔。Megatron依旧不死心，他回头冲optimus喊道：“那我早些回来！”  
“好。”optimus在原地笑着点头。  
带着些许遗憾的与optimus分别，但有角斗士同伴在，他很快忘却了那些不愉快，重新沉浸在准备迎接同伴们为他准备的特殊成人的兴奋当中。  
他们走进一家油吧，同伴们爽朗的笑声瞬间充满这家不大的油吧内，得知顾客如果当天是成年日，可以部分免单后，同伴们变向酒保熟练地嚷嚷着给他来几打核子级高淳，然后找到一个卡座坐下，围坐在他身边述说着他们这些时日发生的趣事，同时不忘向Megatron打听着他进入骑士团后的状况。例如他虽然不是正式的骑士，也并非有着权贵背景，但御天敌是真的将他当作骑士来培养，这些Megatron都一一作答。不过显然同伴们最好奇的还是关于那条传闻。  
“你和那个红蓝色的美人真的不是......？”领头的一位棕色的挖掘机同伴右手伸出食指，穿过左手比划出的圆圈。  
银灰色的大个子盯着这古怪的手势有那么一瞬间的失神，紧接着他面甲温度一下子陡然攀升：“什么？我们......我们不是！”  
“我就问一下。”棕色的挖掘机的同伴举手投降，同时也惊诧Megatron反应会如此强烈。结合之前和optimus分别时那魂不守舍的样子，他心中疑窦丛生，狐疑的眯缝起光学镜：“不要说你没有产生过类似的想法。”  
银灰色的大个子面甲温度更高了。  
“很正常很正常，你们天天跟教条过日子，有这种想法不算奇怪，没有才算奇怪。这种东西要早点知道才行，不然以后会吃亏的。”棕色的挖掘机表情神神秘秘，紧接着看着Megatron皱着眉嘟囔道：“回去后记得也教教你那位兄弟，你们出任务难免会遇到各种各样的家伙，万一有什么三长两短你让我们兄弟几个多担心啊！也亏得你们骑士团把你同伴保护的那么好，换做在外边，你那或许早就被吃的连渣滓都不剩。”  
“我们没接触过你说的那些......”  
“没接触不代表以后不会接触，”另一位紫色涂装的同伴凑上来说：“你也知道你那位同伴很受欢迎吧？极具亲和力的举止，光洁无暇的品行？这些还不是重点，你不知道，很大一部分也是因为你同伴那身材在多少小电影里都属于可遇不可求的......”结果他话还没说完，就被其他人七手八脚地捂嘴按头胖揍一顿给彻底闭嘴了。  
“总之，今天除了带你好好庆祝一番，还要教会你成人的必备要素。”棕色的挖掘机干咳一声，正巧这时他们的核子级高淳已经端上，他坦然自若地给大家分发着高淳，见Megatron还是有些搞不明白什么是“成人的必备要素”，他缓和语气，示意Megatron不必过分担心：“不要紧，这就跟把燃油喝进油箱一样简单。”  
他脸上依旧是泰然自若的微笑，示意众人举杯，数个酒杯相碰，激起一阵高淳的浪花：  
“敬我们的兄弟！敬骑士双子星！”

极度的疲惫感让Megatron的光学镜开始忽明忽暗的闪烁，节流芯片的损坏造成机体消化高淳时不得不动用更多的能量与功率。双腿如灌铅一样，每走一步都无比迟缓沉重，散热叶片的运转也似一声声绵长而低沉的叹息。意识开始模糊，他只能像小时候那样拉住对方的手，真实的触感与红蓝色机体模糊的轮廓能让他心安。  
对方将他拉到油吧后的一个隔间内，轻轻锁上了门。当然这一切Megatron并不知晓，他正跪坐在一旁的盥洗池旁干呕着。核子级的高淳远不是他现在能完全驾驭的，当他吐出几口积压在油箱内的高淳时，背后已经渗出一层薄薄的冷凝液。  
一旁递给他一块清洁布，他简单的擦了擦嘴，几乎是瘫坐在地。  
抱歉，我没想过我会这样。他轻声喃喃道。虽然他不知道optimus是怎么出来的，是去找御天敌说了？还是偷偷跑出来的？但这些都不重要，他甚至不在乎optimus是怎么找到这的，重要的是optimus还是来了，但尚存一息的理智告诉他，等会可能optimus就要扛着自己回去了。  
对方几乎不被察觉地叹息了一声，摇了摇头，俯下身，捧起他被酒液污染的手，不等他反应，对方就将他的指尖含入口中，细心舔舐着他手中的酒液。  
温润湿热的触感顺着指尖传达至他的中枢处理器，激起一阵细小的紊乱电流。  
他的换气声变得更加沉重，赤红的光学镜中流露出意味不明的炽热与迷离。  
停下。快停下。他说。每一次亲吻都像是在他身上施加一道又以道的咒语，这种感觉让他战栗又不安，他想要将手从对方的掌控中抽离出来。对方的亲吻一路向上，从指尖到腕部，由腕部再到手肘，臂膀，最后在他的颈部停了下来。红蓝色机体将脸埋在他的颈间，带着一丝清晨醒来时的磁性嗓音，轻声呢喃。  
你不喜欢这样？还是说你不喜欢我？  
充满磁性的声音像一把细小的银钩，穿过他的颈部管线，与管线内的黑色泥沼顺流而下，勾出那些着满污垢的记忆。他的同伴说的没错，任何人都会赞美optimus的举止与品性，他是那么的完美，完美到普神都要为之赞叹，完美到让他坚信这世界上不会再有第二个optimus。  
完美的造物，举世无双。  
他不止一次的想过像电影里演的一样，在一片柔和的月光下，在一处无人打扰且安静的角落亲吻这个红蓝色机体的嘴角，再告诉对方在他的心中有着无可替代的地位，最后彻底拥有他。这张由道德与欲望交织出的网将他捕获，带着他坠入深渊。  
但是这不一样，这不一样。即使他们有着那么强烈的火种链接，他们从来没有这种亲昵的举动，optimus甚至从来没有伏在他的肩头施舍他过一个拥抱，optimus就像是一团朦胧的淡蓝色光团，只要轻轻一碰就将彻底消散。这一切就像是一场不可能的梦境，这一切都像是一个幻觉，一切都是那么的不真实。  
面前的红蓝机体没有说话，只是沉默的抱住他。过了好一会，对方的手攀附上他的胸甲，将他缓缓推倒，凑到他通讯器旁，再度用那充满磁性的声音，如同毒舌吐信，发出嘶嘶声。  
那么，为什么就不可能呢？  
optimus亲吻他的脸颊，冰冷的触感混杂着高淳的浓郁气息是那么的熟悉又陌生，被亲吻的地方让他想起曾经被烙上角斗士印记时的灼热。  
他下意识的抱紧对方的腰肢，机体发出一声愉悦的叹息。  
对方在注意到他额角的伤疤，这条伤疤深入肌理，留下了一层浅浅的凹陷，对方有一瞬间的停滞。也就是在那时，Megatron机体微微一滞，那一刻的他意识居然无比的清醒，如同被瞬间投入到冰冷彻骨的冰窖中。他看向面前的机体，扳过对方的肩猛地站起，用尽全身力气将覆盖在身上的这具机体推开反摁在地。  
地上的杂物被撞倒，发出剧烈的响动。对方的脊背发出一声呜咽似的声响，即使非常吃痛，对方脸上的微笑依然维持着介于纯真与世故之间的惊艳。  
看来你是喜欢这样？  
对方的话语像是恶魔的吐息摩擦着唇齿，狭小的隔间内顶灯摇晃，蓝色的光学镜泛着微弱的紫色光芒。  
“你不是他。”Megatron冷冷的说。  
对方挑了挑眉，似乎有些不以为然。  
“这条额角伤疤，他不可能不知道。”Megatron掐住对方的脖颈，“我的这条伤疤就是为他而留。”  
对方脸上的微笑戛然而止。对上猩红双目的Megatron，恐惧感渐渐在机体内蔓延，不等他继续说些什么，Megatron一记手刀就将对方打晕过去。脑中又是一阵刺耳的电流杂音穿透，地上昏倒的机体逐渐显露出他本身的样子。Megatron顾不上那么多，跌跌撞撞地走出隔间，在昏暗的长廊内摸索着寻找出路。  
油箱内还在翻涌着，意识越来越模糊，这时他才意识到视线内还在不断弹出警报。节流芯片损坏，机体高淳浓度过高，散热叶片超负荷运转，机体温度居高不下，很快他的各项机体功能将自行进入下线状态，他从来没有过这么接近死亡的感觉。  
系统内置计时器已经无法正常调出，调出来也的只是一堆杂乱的数字。头顶的主恒星已经落下，四周街角没有一个人，寂静的像是一条废弃的街区，他尽力回忆着来时的路，脑海里只剩下一个念头，他要遵守约定。  
(早点回来。)  
世界如同一个巨大的漩涡，所有事物都顺着漩涡扭曲，变形，就连他本人也是。远处似乎有人在轻声呼唤他的名字，他应答了一声，然后光学镜咔嚓闭合，整个人不受控制地向前一栽。  
他最后听到的是自己猝然倒地的声音。

——————  
要如何去赘述这一切？  
面前这个比他高出一个头的银灰色机体不容分说地将他挤兑在角落，巨大的阴影笼罩在他身上，他们距离非常近，甚至可以听到双方散热器转动的细微变化。  
optimus强迫自己偏过头，忽略对方光学镜中自己紧张不安的脸。系统内置时间显示只过了大约十多秒，但保持这古怪的姿势与沉默却像一个世纪一样漫长，对方迟迟没有下一步动作，他不得不斜睨了眼Megatron。结果对方似乎比他还要紧张，摁在他肩膀上的双手手指在不停的焦虑扑棱。  
“是要跟我说什么事情吗？”optimus温和的询问。  
Megatron深吸一口气，点了点头。  
“是不是什么不太好说出口的事情？”optimus小心翼翼的推测。  
对方轻轻咳嗽一声，低下了头。optimus挑眉：“如果是说你要和那些朋友出去喝个通宵，我在prime面前绝对不会说一个字。”  
“不是这个，我可能还需要想一想怎么组织语言......”Megatron头摇的飞快。optimus疑惑了一下，到底什么事情能让Megatron这么难以启齿？去御天敌私藏的酒窖内偷高淳喝，半夜翻墙爬进前骑士王的墓地，在与邻邦谈判时被对方挑衅于是不听指挥一马当先一脚踹翻对方代表等等，这些事情Megatron都干过，甚至还在他面前大言不惭为之自豪，难不成他今天还要去做一些更出格的事情？  
可惜他还没有问到更多的东西他那些朋友已经到了，看着那些曾经被救出的tf们如今各自生活似乎还不错，简单寒暄后感觉也不是什么太不正经的人，或许是与他并不认识，又或者是出于对骑士团的敬畏，他们的问候带着些许疏离。  
看着他们渐行渐远，他的眼底这才流露出一丝怅然若失。  
在回去的途中他路过一家铁匠铺，铁匠铺的主人是出了名的好手艺，御天敌手中最中意的双头长刀就是在他这打造的。如今打铁师傅不再年轻，但手艺更加炉火纯青，即使是骑士团里也有很多人想要重金求他打一柄趁手的武器，optimus也是花了很长时间软磨硬泡才有机会能请他帮忙打造一柄剑。  
“又来催工了？”，铁匠铺的主人见是他来，重重叹了口气。  
“有您亲手打造，我当然不会催。”用T-113型金属打造出的武器质地坚硬耐磨损，铁堡内能用这种金属打造武器的只有这家铁匠铺，只是最近这种矿石仅产于组合星，然而因为组合星最近冲突不断，矿石稀缺产量不佳，品质也有所下滑，铁匠找齐材料花了不少时间。“我需要出一趟远门，一个月才能回来，我想让您寄到他的住处。”  
“这是小事。估计还要一星期吧，抱歉没能让您及时赶上这位朋友的成年日。”铁匠将手中的金属放入冷却液中，“这样吧，等你成年日那天我再给你亲手打一把剑，打个七折。”  
能让铁堡最好的武器铁匠承诺打七折，甚至给他预约安排上下一把武器的铸造，傻子才会拒绝，optimus没有理由不接受：“您可要说话算数。”  
铁匠笑了笑：“我什么时候骗过你们兄弟俩啊？”  
得到铁匠的承诺后，他这才回到府邸，他和一位红色涂装的骑士团成员打了个照面。  
“不是准备请一天的假吗？你没有去陪他？”红色涂装的骑士脸上轻浮的微笑让optimus感到非常不适。当然这也不是他第一天和对方互相看不顺眼了：“你不是要准备在prime面前举荐自己前往组合星吗？还有空和我在这说话？”  
“刚刚prime钦点了你和Megatron哦。”红色涂装的骑士耸肩，不怀好意地凑上前：“骑士双子星与组合星，下等民与土著星球，真是相配，这个任务完完全全就是为你们准备的。”  
optimus目光冷冽：“组合星争端已经逼近战事冲突，prime准备派我和Megatron前去，那么必定出自他的深思熟虑，你不必在这暗地讥讽。以及你口中的下等民，他可是保持着竞技场的不败战绩，我记得你可不止一次栽在Megatron手里，几天前的伤已经好了？”  
红色涂装的骑士嘴角一抽：“真是兄弟情深，开个玩笑还当真了。”  
“这个玩笑可并不好笑。”  
“那我表示道歉。”红色涂装的骑士向optimus夸张地鞠躬行礼，临走前忽然想起什么，拍了拍optimus的肩膀：“我记得，在竞技场上，你的战绩虽然仅次于他，但你还是有一场输给了我，对吧？”  
一股恶寒瞬间蔓延至整具机体，optimus近乎愤怒的看向对方。面对optimus的瞪视，红色涂装的tf非常得意，安慰式地拍拍optimus后扬长而去。  
“哦对了，我看你之前偷偷拿过一份图纸去过铁匠铺，是准备给他一份成年礼吗？我们关系这么好，我也该给他准备啊。”  
最后这句话，让optimus悬着的火种再度提到咽喉。他让自己的处理器快速运转，对方并不敢真的与他和Megatron正面对峙，只能在背后耍一些阴谋诡计。作为代表御天敌的使者前往组合星协调组合星目前剑拔弩张的政治局势，即使只是前去摆出prime的名号撑个场面让双方好好坐在谈判桌前冷静谈判，但不可否认这是一次捞取未来政治资本的绝佳机会，因此对方为了这个使者席位几乎是下血本，现在忽然告诉他这个资格已经落在他optimus和Megatron的头上，换做是谁都要心里都会有巨大落差，更何况这个人还是阿斯莫德。  
阿斯莫德不敢对他做什么，就算要下手也太过明显，甚至会招来御天敌的怒火。而Megatron是他们从地下角斗场救出的，没有任何背景，在骑士团内根基也并不算太深，加上本人及其个性且叛逆的一系列举动让一众高层伤透脑筋，如果不是看在他强大战力，以及Megatron本人一些过分乖张的性格还能在他得到很好的约束，或许御天敌早就在那些人不厌其烦的控诉中不得不将其除名。好在Megatron也没有干出过太过出格的事情。  
可是今天Megatron在外边，并不在他身边。  
这个想法一闪而过，转念一想如果阿斯莫德打算趁着今天Megatron成年日这天下手，那么他其实今天是该陪在Megatron身边。就算最后自己被牵扯进来，Megatron和他受到伤害，御天敌绝不会不放过阿斯莫德。  
就在这时，御天敌给他发送了一条短讯，不出意外的话应该是叫他前去嘱咐出使组合星的各项事宜。  
有时候他还真希望自己能像Megatron一样，刚刚他就应该狠狠揍一顿阿斯莫德，让他彻底闭嘴。有时暴力手段比寻常外交手段要好上不少。  
果不其然，御天敌准备派遣他和Megatron作为使者前去调解组合星的冲突问题，又拉着他嘱咐了一大堆各项事宜。但optimus有些心不在焉，他还在担心今天还在外的Megatron。御天敌是什么人，很快他就发现optimus的精神不佳：“你和Megatron发生了什么不愉快的事情吗？”  
“没有。”optimus摇头，“您为何这样问？”  
“从进门的那一刻起，你就一直心不在焉。”御天敌面色凝重。  
“我们并没有发生任何不愉快的事情。”其实察觉到阿斯莫德的话里有所暗指后，optimus一直在给Megatron发短讯，但是对方一句也不回，甚至短讯也无法拨通。  
“那么，你是并不想去？”  
“如果我要是不想去，我会当面向您阐述。”  
确实如此。御天敌如释重负地叹了口气：“看来是我想多了。等明天你再告诉他这件事吧。”  
optimus不解：“他晚间就会回来。”  
“这件事也不是那么着急，你们下个星期才出发。”御天敌微笑着说：“就让那孩子好好享受今夜吧。”

Megatron苏醒是在一个星期后。  
他在洁白的病房内苏醒时，身边只有医护人员，接着他又在病床上半睡半醒地躺了快小半月，他的意识才算彻底恢复清醒。紧接着乌泱泱来了一大波骑士团的同伴来看望他。当然他们也免不了要针对Megatron在成年日那天居然能把自己喝进医院的事情调侃几句。在他们都走后，optimus这个与群体极其不相容的机子才会躲着人群悄悄找上他。Megatron也渐渐透过他，将这些天断片的记忆慢慢拼凑回来。  
他在油吧门口被找到，机体烫的不像话，送到医院时医生不停的在骂是哪个炉渣给他灌那么多核子级高淳的，节流芯片整个都烧成废铁了。高烧状态持续了快两个星期，昏迷时候整个人在说着胡话。但至于在说什么，optimus闭口不谈，只说那些话都是毫无意义且没头没尾的胡话，实在在不知道什么意思。  
Megatron想起之前油吧里发生的事情。“如果我说了什么糟糕的话，原谅我。”  
optimus眨了眨光学镜，并不打算继续讨论这个话题。“这是给你的。”optimus从子空间内摸出几颗能量糖，塞到Megatron嘴里：“你的成年礼。”  
“别想用几块糖打发我。”optimus自己嘴馋就算了还总会给他塞这些糖，弄得好像他才是小孩子一样。但不可否认还挺好吃的，能量糖在口里化开后有一股淡淡的特殊甜香与清冽，心里也跟着愉快了起来。  
“我还找最好的铁匠铺子给你做了把新武器，过几天就可以送到你这了。”optimus态度诚恳：“虽然我很想亲自交给你，但是两天后我要前往组合星，作为塞星理事代表协调组合星上最近两派愈渐严重的党派争端。预计需要在那待一个月左右。”  
“我可真希望你今天没来。你居然只是特地来跟我道个别？”Megatron的语气谈不上失望，却也算不上愤怒。一股无名之火蔓延至他的整个火种——虽然他的内心并不是真的想要冲optimus发火——他忍不住腹诽挖苦面前这个总是写着平淡二字的红蓝机子，御天敌老头派他这样的面瘫去做协调员可真是英明神武，简直再合适不过了。那些殖民星上的土著人围着谈判桌打舌战，见到optimus这副风轻云淡的圣人姿态立马就能偃旗息鼓握手言和重修旧好相亲相爱。  
optimus似乎依靠着强大的火种链接，感受到了对方的无名之火，于是偏头思考了一会，接着眨了眨光学镜，无比温和的笑着说：“当然，还有祝你早日康复。希望我回来的时候，你又能活蹦乱跳了。”  
如果Megatron现在还能站起来，他一定要好好给optimus来一记正义的背摔，再用最恶劣的语气告诉对方让他赶紧维护装甲，把装甲抛光到光可鉴人，以后训练可就等着被他按在地上摩擦吧。  
他这样想着，optimus脸上的笑意却似乎更加虔诚，似乎在说有胆子大可现在从床上下来试试。  
现在的火种链接似乎比之前更加强烈与清晰，依靠着无声的火种链接交流，Megatron都惊讶自己这位好搭档内心怎么还会有这么恶毒讥诮的一面。  
“按理说应该是两个骑士团成员，我不在，你和谁一起去？”  
optimus眨了眨眼，把阿斯莫德的名字如实相告。这个名字在Megatron眼中就是恶臭的代名词：“你要小心。”Megatron提醒道：“虽然我还没有证据证明这次是他搞的鬼，但我敢肯定这是他的手笔，他把出使组合星看得那么重要，一下子被你给夺走了，他不在背地里气到跳脚才怪。”  
“他不敢对我下手，你知道的。”optimus把剩下的几块能量糖塞到Megatron手里，再将对方的手握紧，起身准备离去。Megatron低头看着在手中攥紧的能量糖，再看了眼optimus，拿出一颗丢进嘴里。  
“别搞砸了，两个月后就是你的成年日，我可不想让你在一颗土著星球上度过人生中最重要的一天。”  
“至少我不会像你一样把自己喝进医院。”optimus一边说着一边朝门外走去。

（至少，我不会在喝高了之后说着三俗电影里的烂情话。）


	2. 繁星之夜②

“每个人都是某个人的光明。”——莎士比亚

医生为他更换了一个新的节流芯片，并给他做了一次全面的防火墙维护，警告他下一次不要再喝那么多核子级高淳，更不要随便信任油吧里主动勾搭的机子。前者Megatron表示非常赞同，只是后者回想起来，确实有些疑问。  
“有些油吧表面上看起来很正常，但他们会向顾客出售带有致幻成分的高淳，在等顾客喝下一定量后，这些高淳里的致幻成分就将控制顾客的中枢处理器，将那些有着伪装涂漆的人当作自己心中的幻想对象，从而发生一些身体方面的交易，一部分可能是给这部分对这方面有着狂热爱好者提供便利，顺便在顾客醒来后勒索钱财。”医生告诉他当晚遭遇的一些可能性：“或者是鱼龙混在的油吧内混入了在对接方面有着狂热兴趣的机子，借此机会满足私欲。我们在你的中枢系统中也发现了类似的复合型强力致幻物质，其中甚至是属于政府管控的违禁药品。孩子，这些绝不是好玩的，这些致幻物质的副作用很大，攻击你的中枢处理器与火种，你该庆幸那天剂量还没有达到临界值，否则你将彻底变成一个活死人。”  
Megatron点点头，加上他本身带病状态，居然还真学出了几分optimus的乖巧。此外医生并没有太多的嘱咐，只需要静待他机体各项指标恢复就行。Megatron也询问过医生有关火种感应变强的问题，但是医生也并没有找到具体原因。  
或许是因祸得福吧。医生说到这时也不由在内心感叹这个年轻的骑士运气好。非火种兄弟也非火种伴侣的火种链接，万里挑一的火种感应。  
optimus走后，Megatron又继续在病床上躺了一个月，他会试着用火种感应联系optimus。在进行训练时，加上各自的通讯内线，他们会用这种叠加的方式传输一些简短的话语，有时甚至是加密信息。但是距离越远这种联系感会大大减弱，尤其是跨越星际的传输，仅仅是发送一个最简单的词汇也会消耗大量的经历，仅仅一句简短的问候也让他产生一种似乎负重跋涉半个塞星的感觉。  
躺在医院的床上什么也不能做，每天只能在期待回复与等待的失望中度过，单调且乏味，他真想当时没有出去喝下那杯高淳，这样他现在就不是在医院，而是在组合星陪optimus一起，欣赏那边正在上演的一出精彩绝伦的政治闹剧——哦这样说好像不太庄重，应该是两方政派关于如何继续执政进行的进一步交涉。  
其实他本人并不喜欢那些坐在桌前打嘴仗的谈判，他只是现在感到非常无聊与枯燥，否则他也不会真正去关心组合星上的事情。有什么比拳头与刀剑更好解决组合星问题的办法吗？以往跟着optimus出席一些政治会议，云里雾里听完后，少不了optimus絮絮叨叨不厌其烦的给他讲课。  
然而他无味的疗养生活很快被打破，警署的人找上了他。当时他还躺在床上看着窗外的风景，这位年轻的警长便抱着着一沓厚厚的数据板夺门而入，不顾身后医生愤怒的阻拦，扯过一张椅子径直在他身边坐下。  
“有什么事吗？警长？”Megatron注意到对方肩甲上的一块勋章，便已经知晓对方的来意，脸上并没有表现出过多的激动，并示意医生无需过分担忧。医生恶狠狠瞪了不速之客一眼，撂下“病人需要静养你只有十分钟”便离开了。  
见医生离开，不速之客面无表情地摁下肩章上的一个开关，接着肩章上亮起了一个红点：“铁堡法医事务部，警车，职员编号04756，以下对话全程录音录像。现确认当事人身份。”他摊开手中第一块数据板：“Megatron，已满一百八十大循环周期，当事人具有完全民事行为能力，现赛博坦骑士团正式成员，请问这是否是你本人？”  
警车说完目光立刻聚焦在Megatron身上，锐利的目光如同无数把利刃一般一齐刺向Megatron。Megatron泰然自若地点了点头：“是的。”  
“很好。”警车收回目光，再度翻开另一块数据板：“你是否在十三天前与同伴去过一家名为‘瑞德油吧’的油吧？”  
“是的，那天是我的成年日。”  
非常配合。警车挑起一边眉：“当天遇到过什么人吗？”  
“几位同伴，以及......一个有伪装涂漆的人。”Megatron咽下一口电解液，当晚的事情让他心有余悸。  
警车在数据板上滑动几下，将一张图片给他看：“是他吗？”  
图片上是一个倒在地上的机子，是他那晚遇见幻化成optimus的机子，连隔间也是一样的。但不同的是这个机子身体则诡异地扭曲着，对接面板被以非常暴力的方式拆下，他的下半身倒在自己机体的能量液当中，各自凌乱的管线穿过对接口被扯出直接裸露在外，他的脖子上有被掐的凹陷，头雕则毫无生机地偏向一侧，放大的光学镜内充满着深深的恐惧。  
Megatron眉头紧锁。  
“请回答是，或不是。”警车催促道。  
“是的。”Megatron承认：“但这并非是我最后离开前见到的他。”  
警车嘴角向一侧微微扬起，看向自己身侧的一副手铐：“放轻松。这只是寻常的问询工作，这些也不过是警署标准配置。能说说你当晚的情况吗？”  
Megatron如实相告，包括从骑士团住处离开，前往哪条街道，在哪与朋友见面，以及在油吧内发生的事情，最后晕倒在油吧门口这些事情全都一一告知。期间警车并不抬头看Megatron一眼，只是专注地盯着数据板，当Megatron不说话好一阵时，他才慢悠悠抬起头。  
“说完了？”  
“没了，我所清楚且知道的事情就这么多。”Megatron深吸一口气：“你们不会真的怀疑我杀了他吧？”  
“也只是怀疑。”警车合上数据板，“毕竟在你离开后不超过一分钟，他就死了。虽然你那位搭档能准确说出发现你的时间，但我们并不能排除你没有不在场证明。”  
Megatron沉思了一会，试着询问对方有关自己同伴的事情：“当晚和我一起的还有几个同伴，他们怎么样了？”  
“被捕了。”警车面无表情地翻开接下来的数块数据板，一个接一个的将Megatron那些同伴们的入狱照和相应罪名一一呈现在Megatron面前：“疑似参与谋杀一名塞星公民，敲诈勒索，高利贷，聚众斗殴，地下搏击，吸食违禁药物以及滥交等数罪并罚，少说也是要判处星际流放。”  
这些罪名一个接一个的罗列，如同一刀又一刀地砍在Megatron的火种上。他只知道那些同伴们自被解救后没有一技之长，选择重操旧业，可是却没想到他们的背后却背负着这么多的罪名，他一时有些难以接受。  
警车关闭了录像，起身将那些数据板归类整理，领走前不忘提醒：“孩子，以后小心些，少让其他人抓到你的把柄，更不要给骑士团蒙羞。”  
Megatron木讷的点头。逮捕，流放，谋杀，这些词汇不停地冲击着他的处理器，压得他无法透气。哪个机子怎么就死了？到底谁杀了他？是optimus找到了他？optimus又是怎么知道他在哪的？还有这件事会牵扯到骑士团乃至御天敌的名誉，这究竟是谁要将他从骑士团除名？骑士团的阿斯莫德？还是其他御天敌的政敌？  
无数的疑问如同海啸般涌入脑海，引得脑模块阵阵刺痛。Megatron捂着额角的伤疤，那里的伤疤一直突突直跳，似乎又在不停地提醒着，如同古老的诅咒不断束缚着他。在这人人都想要出人头地的世界里，在这个等级无处不在的世界里，卑微且低劣的出身，毫无背景的履历，就如同这曾经角斗士的烙印一般时刻提醒着他与骑士团的一切格格不入。  
薄薄的冷凝液从背部渗出，他不得不重新躺下，让自己好受些。此时医生已经从房外来到他身边，询问几句他的状况。至于说什么，他却有些模糊了。医生叹了口气，大致检查一番后让他继续保持休息，并向他保证接下来不会有人再来打扰他。  
他是真的非常想念optimus在身边的时候。只有这个与他有着神奇火种共鸣的家伙才能理解他。这个家伙，明明比他年纪算小，除了战斗力外怎么什么事情干起来都有种老年机的感觉。他在心中默念着optimus的名字，这个名字就是他的安全词，让内心的无数质问与黑色渐渐褪去，让他逐渐冷静下来。他的脑海中开始浮现出在他跟着骑士团离开后的情形。  
跟着骑士团离开时，御天敌其实也并没有多在乎他，直接将他丢给了optimus照顾，也就是在那时他知道了optimus和御天敌的名字。  
“加入骑士团也不是那么容易的。”optimus给他解释起成为骑士团一员的主要流程：“首先你需要遵守骑士守则，并在竞技场上成功胜出。当然，守则是将来会背的，我可以慢慢教你。”  
Megatron指了指自己：“我，从来不输。”他的语言系统还是过于简单，在optimus的帮助下这几天下来他基本表达不会出错，但在连贯性上还是磕磕绊绊，有时还需要加上肢体动作。  
“这和地下角斗还是不太一样。”optimus摆摆手：“他们经受过严苛的训练，绝不是那些四肢发达头脑简单的家伙。”  
“我不会输。”  
“你很自信啊。”optimus笑了笑。  
Megatron点了点他的胸甲中心，也就是火种仓的位置，再转过来指向自己：“不会输。”  
optimus眨了眨眼，这句话他花了点时间去消化理解：“你是想说......为了我吗？”他看向Megatron。  
对方点了点头。  
“为什么要为了我？我们从前可从来没见过啊，大块头。”optimus内心笑了一下。对方沉思一会，似乎是在想怎样去表达，片刻后他再次点了点各自火种仓的位置，摇了摇头：“这里，不一样。”Megatron目光坚定，赤红的光学镜中却有什么东西在炽热的燃烧着。“不会输。”  
蔚蓝色的光学镜内犹如微风拂过，水面泛起阵阵涟漪。  
“好呀，小小年纪的口气狂，到时候你可不要在我面前哭鼻子。”optimus这句话说的极轻，眼神游离的看向别处。  
喂喂，到底是谁年纪小啊。Megatron失笑。  
不过，他当然是不负众望——好像也没有——自然是顺利的打败对手，进入骑士团，甚至从此在竞技场未尝败绩。他如愿以偿一直陪伴在optimus的身边，成为骑士团内耀眼的一对双子星，如果没有optimus，他或许不能够挺过接下来后面一些人的诡计暗算，也就无法存活至今。  
他很庆幸，他们相互扶持相互鼓励一直走到了现在。  
Megatron渐渐平息，当他从睡梦中苏醒时，窗外已经擦黑，点点繁星缀满黑夜，散发着柔和的光泽。他按照往常一样，试着在火种深处寻找着optimus的踪迹，他总能看见那一抹明亮柔和的蓝色光芒。  
可是这一次，他失败了。Megatron有些惊诧，这是他第一次失败，火种链接的另一端毫无征兆的被切断，只剩下一个深不见底的空洞，游丝般的联系在宇宙中彻底迷失方向。他在通讯内线不断呼叫optimus，但是对方没有任何回应，讯息如同坠入黑洞，彻底消失。  
Megatron再度仔细检查自身火种状况，得出的结论还是一样。这不是简简单单的断连，是完全的单方面断开，他失去了与optimus的火种联系。  
身下的充电床渐渐幻化为黑色的泥沼，从中生出无数手臂，将他拽入深渊。在最后一点理智尚未被完全吞没时，他强撑着自己按下床头的呼叫按钮，当医生匆忙赶到，准备给他推镇定剂时，死死抓住医生的手臂：  
“请一定，一定要帮我叫prime来。我有一些事，需要当面对他说。”

-

“怎么样？”  
“不太好。但至少用镇定剂稳定住了。”医生摇头，“就好比一个一直处于极昼区域的人，忽然有一天发现头顶的太阳直接消失，往后的时光必然陷入永久的黑暗中。试问有什么比这更可怕的？”  
御天敌点头，医生退出了房间，将对话完全交给Megatron和御天敌。半躺在床上的Megatron和御天敌相对，猩红的双目里充满愤怒和质问，御天敌泰然自若，仿佛这场审讯的主角并不是他。  
“你感觉到了，对吗？”御天敌叹了口气。似乎这件事在他意料之中，只是没想到这么快。  
“无比清晰，optimus到底怎么了？”Megatron咬牙切齿，不久前发现联系断裂后，几乎将他所有的理智卷入这个漩涡，中枢处理器差点再度陷入成年日那天的风暴当中。“不要想着怎么隐瞒，你能骗其他人，骗不了我。是不是组合星出事了？”  
“你猜的不错。”御天敌没有否认：“他们在一星期前失踪了。”  
失踪？他们？Megatron心中疑窦丛生，脑海中闪现这段时间optimus给他时不时说的一些关于组合星两派对立的事情：“是哪边干的？”  
“暂不清楚。”御天敌回答：“我们必须找人去查清楚他们是生是死。”  
“你不准备亲自过去？”Megatron心中暗讽。  
“我自然会前去，但我们需要做两手准备。”御天敌坦言：“明面上我会跟随星际舰队前去施压，第二我会派人去搜索optimus最后出现的地方，查清楚他究竟在哪。如果他还活着，一定要把他救出来。”说到这御天敌的光镜当中闪现一丝森然的寒光：“但如果发现他死了，我也必须找到证据，采取武力镇压组合星事端。”  
Megatron追问：“你打算派谁前去？”  
御天敌嘴角扯出一丝笑意，伸手指向他。  
意料之中。“什么时候？”  
“舰队随时可以出发。”御天敌伸手摩挲着下颚：“你对目前组合星的了解有多少？”  
“统治星球的红蓝两派对立白热化，冲突不断，随时会发生战争。”Megatron调出这些天optimus跟他说起过的事情：“蓝党并不希望将资源过多出售他星，同时不希望过多依赖他星，想要维持现状，并废除部分与塞星的合约关系。红党似乎是鼓励开发更多资源，再大量出售他星，获取更多利润发展自身科技，党派代表是一个叫里希特的人。optimus告诉我的只有这些。”  
“有些简洁，不过也差不多。”御天敌点头：“蓝党是以费利克斯为首，而红党领袖确实是里希特，但他底层出身，却靠着掌握组合星大量矿产与不动产业在政坛立稳脚跟，重要的是他掌握组合星的矿石产业，其中最重要的是一些塞星稀缺的金属，例如T—113矿石。只是近些年因为两党争端，费利克斯几乎将他产业悉数冻结，所以他才会提出让塞星仲裁这场闹剧。”  
“意思是这次派遣使者前往组合星是红党提出的邀请？”Megatron说。虽然他在有些方面会有些迟钝，但只要面对事关optimus安危的问题他总会严肃认真对待：“红党想要卖给我们金属矿产，但蓝党阻拦，如今红党申请塞星出面仲裁，那么很有可能蓝党会出手挟持optimus让塞星退出或者逼迫红党认输。”  
“目前怀疑方向是这样。”御天敌点头：“届时你将跟随舰队一起前去，不过你不会登记在舰队随行人员名单内，你还是在塞星接受进一步治疗。”  
“听起来我如果失败，那么我也理所应当就会成为第一个在成年日将自己喝死的tf。”Megatron自嘲地说。  
“我知道今天早些时候有人来找你问话，我也知道我知道你有几位朋友即将被判处星际流放，我可以给他们安排妥当，不至于饿死在路上，也不至于被星际海盗消灭。”  
“你打算用他们威胁我？”Megatron赤红的光学镜微眯。  
“我从不威胁任何人。”御天敌稍稍向后座靠去：“我只陈述事实。”  
Megatron冷笑一声，丝毫不掩饰自己肆意嘲笑面前的这个prime，御天敌居然会拿议会的那套作风来威逼利诱一个只需要他轻轻动动手指就能完全碾灭的他，一时间不知道是该夸自己如此受到御天敌的“特殊照顾”，还是该嘲笑自己在他们眼里依旧是个随时可以去送死的炮灰：“其实你不必如此，就算你不让我去，我也一定会飞到组合星把他救出来。我可以去组合星，你必须遵守承诺。”赤红的光学镜斜睨着脸上闪过一丝惊讶的御天敌：  
“还有，optimus送我的那把剑，你必须给我，你无权扣留。”


	3. 黑夜的故事①

夜幕降临，街道两旁的路灯逐渐亮起，各界名流一齐汇聚于组合星首都郊区的执政官府邸。这场宴会以新任执政官本人名义邀请，加上塞星骑士团使者的到来，这场宴会空前盛大，无数媒体闪烁的聚光灯位于红毯两侧，渴望捕捉到那位调解这场红蓝党派之争的塞星使者的真容。  
从磁悬浮加长车上走下，optimus与阿斯莫德在侍者的指引下穿过红毯，径直走向府邸门前。站在府邸前有两位tf，一位身形高大，体格健硕，鲜红的涂漆与阿斯莫德一样惹眼，而另一位则身形如同长剑一般修长，蓝色的装甲光可鉴人，流转出荧荧柔光，但却又时刻透露出如开光刀刃般的锋锐。按照他们的涂装所划分的阵营，前者应该是有“组合星铁拳”之称的里希特，后者则是有“议会利剑”之称的费利克斯。  
“组合星欢迎二位的到来。”两位组合星党派领袖向他们微微欠身。按照年龄，他们也需要如此还礼，但现在他们是代表御天敌，因此按照礼仪，optimus向他们点头示意，旋即微笑地看向这场晚宴的主人，同时也是目前组合星的法定执政官。  
“您好，塞星的使者。”“议会利剑”脸上同样有着一丝淡淡的微笑，“有您的到来，组合星的争端一定能告一段落。”  
不愧是“议会利剑”，optimus心中苦笑。两三句就将里希特向塞星申请仲裁的做法给讽刺了一番，甚至还将他摆在首位，这让他身侧的阿斯莫德不知道该怎么在肚里窝火。他尽量无视里希特向对方的瞪视以及身侧阿斯莫德灼灼目光，保持应有的外交礼仪式微笑：“塞星将保证不会参与组合星任何内务，我们在场只是代表御天敌本人莅临，确保二位能坐在谈判桌前，而不是将组合星卷入战争。”  
费利克斯微笑颔首表示默许，接着他看向一旁的新秀里希特。  
里希特上前同他握手，不想被脚下的红毯绊到，身形踉跄前倾。无数聚光灯与镜头都聚焦在这一瞬间。虽然不至于摔倒，但这样的动作无疑在不同媒体手中不知将被如何炒作，是对塞星俯首称臣，还是里希特试图效仿古代礼仪亲吻塞星使者的手背，一切都不得而知。即将按下的快门，里希特的失神，费利克斯面无表情，阿斯莫德眼中惊诧，电光火石间，optimus也以同样的姿势前倾，几乎与对方齐平，稳稳握住红色执政官的手。  
记者们手中的快门按下，发出一连串清脆的咔哒声。里希特长抒一口气，面对这位年轻的使者眼中也多了份感激与赞许。  
化解对方尴尬的optimus不留痕迹地垂眼微笑，也不再与对方再过多对视。  
身后还有络绎不绝的宾客，费利克斯在这些宾客中游刃有余，optimus发现这些宾客中不乏组合星的富人与艺术家，一开始惊讶之余，也旋即明白了费利克斯的安排。将一场本来会剑拔弩张的政治会面掩饰成一场关于组合星人文艺术交流会，既为组合星危机蒙上纱罩，也为那些希望涉足政治的人一个台阶，两方乐见，确实不失为一个好幌子。从这方面来看，或许这个费利克斯还并不是想象中的那样无能为力。  
一旁的阿斯莫德却对宾客中混杂着艺术家感到嗤之以鼻。他一向看不上这类人，并认为这些人就是腐朽堕落的象征。当然optimus和阿斯莫德互相看不惯早就不是不是一两天的事情，optimus也懒得和他计较，现在他只想好好和议会的议员们打个招呼赶紧前往住处短暂休息一会。穿上身上这身繁琐的礼装花费了快两个塞时，加上长途跋涉以及这些天忙于奔波两派之间和稀泥，他都没怎么好好休息，喝下一杯鲜甜的能量汽水后，他找准时机溜出宴会厅，来到这栋华美别墅的阳台坐下。费利克斯的住宅建在市中心的郊区，阳台对面就是首都的郊区美景，这里没有人，也很安静。optimus调出通讯界面，看着Megatron发来的讯息，挑几条关键问题回复。  
“你居然还有闲心给他发消息？这几天回他消息你可比汇报组合星情况更上心。”阿斯莫德冷不丁地冒出一句话。倒不是optimus贬低对方这种跟踪行为，而是对方这句话听起来格外刺头：“如果之前在他们谈判时你能有现在这种敢于质问的精神，看看费利克斯的蓝党成员会不会直接在台下把你撕碎。”  
阿斯莫德冷笑一声：“他们不敢，这里可是我的地盘。”  
“不要觉得出生地在这就能说这样嚣张的话。”optimus眼睛都不想抬：“你不是想一己之力挽救组合星于水火吗？他们就在下面，我不会打扰你。”  
无聊的嘴仗就是无聊，明明互相不待见还要在人前装作兄友弟恭的样子。optimus设置好系统内置的唤醒机制，陷入浅度睡眠，至始至终也没有抬眼看一眼对面的阿斯莫德，自然没有注意到对方眼神中一闪而过的异样。  
在optimus进入浅度睡眠且换气均匀后，阿斯莫德才渐渐收回看向窗外的眼神，盯着眼前这个靠在后座熟睡的小轮子。只有在毫无戒备状态下的optimus才看起来更像是一个与他实际年龄相符的样子。明明是个还没到成年日的机子，举止做派的却比许多成年机子还要成熟老练，再想到御天敌对眼前这个机子的关系与明里暗里的包容和关注，阿斯莫德眼神再度变得厌恶，愤然转身，再也不看optimus。

费利克斯的一生中见过无数人，也见过无数宇宙中美丽的生物，组合星交给他最完备的教育，却没有教会他如何描述眼前这位红蓝色涂装的年轻人。  
红蓝色的火焰，光学镜是纯正的矩阵蓝，在礼装下衬托的恰达好处的身形比例，宛如造物主用至纯的T—113矿石亲手打造出的完美造物，在聚光灯与快门下泛出温润光泽。他的每一个动作在费利克斯眼中都成为一组组的慢镜头，他在对方身上读取着这穷尽一生都无法达到的极致美学。最终费利克斯在内心叹了口气，世间没有任何词汇能去形容眼前这位温和的骑士，他所见过的所谓完美生物，手中掌握的精妙语言艺术都落入尘土，就连他所追求的极致之美也在这个骑士面前显得单调庸俗。他极力克制自己的内心，免得像里希特一样，情不自禁地俯身亲吻这位未来的骑士王的手背。  
“您好，塞星的使者。”面对神的造物，他无比虔诚：“有您的到来，组合星的争端一定能告一段落。”  
甚至可以彻底终结。不用多久，你的事迹将播撒到世界各地。费利克斯心想。这话说起来可能有些过于玄妙，甚至是像古老巫师们口中的谶语，但费利克斯坚信这一天会到来。  
看来临行前那位在任的prime预先给他概述目前组合星的局面，以及里希特所处的红党将给塞星带来多大的利益，面前的optimus淡淡地抽回手，脸上的微笑标准又疏离。不过这些费利克斯并不在乎，对方只是还不了解他的真实目的。  
他在众多宾客中穿梭，哪边缺少活跃气氛，他便会上前与众人交谈一番带动话题，若是交谈太过火热，他便知指示侍者将高淳与食物送到哪，并见缝插针地将矛盾柔和。社交也是一门学问，也能变得极具美学价值，现在这样有条不紊进行的宴会正如他所希望的那样，如同交响曲一般顺利进行。  
不过他也注意到这场宴会中缺少的那枚关键的因素，他不着痕迹地在宴会人群中寻找着不见的optimus，结果在与阿斯莫德打个照面时，里希特忽然给他打来一则内置通讯。  
“老滑头，如果你是想在今天宣布辞职那就快点，不好意思的话我不介意踹你上台。”对方态度蛮横，费利克斯完全可以在脑海里勾勒出里希特躲在角落里怒气冲冲的样子。毕竟对方可是做出过在议会上大声喧哗，还将手杖当定音锤狠命敲的家伙。真是粗俗无礼，光是想起都要反胃半天，若不是里希特支持者颇多，他完全不想邀请这个没有半点应有素养和素质的议员来给这场宴会留下遗憾的污点。  
“事关整个组合星的事情，我不会向你妥协。”费利克斯在心中祷告一下，暂时离开宴会中心。与这样粗俗的人多说一句话都是对在座其他宾客的不礼貌，也是世间美好事物的亵渎。“我也不明白你从哪来的自信，认为可以入住执政官府邸。”  
“我们的矿产就是最好的筹码，御天敌派出的使者就是对我支持的最好证明。”里希特在电话另一头洋洋得意。  
“你这话听起来就像个奴隶贩子。”费利克斯嗤之以鼻，“对着使者你居然还想着亲吻他的手背，你是跪舔塞星领袖上瘾了吗？”  
这话杀伤力十足，里希特支支吾吾好半天，才恶狠狠憋出一句“我的支持率还在不断攀升但你的支持率马上就要跌破百分之四十了你就等着下班滚蛋去我矿洞底下捡矿渣吧”。估摸着对方可能还要说一些污言秽语，费利克斯决定再补上一句，让对方彻底闭嘴：  
“你若真想攀附塞星政权，未免有些太过操之过急。据我所知，对方还未过成年日。”  
和“议会利剑”在口舌上争高低绝对没有好处，只可惜里希特总是忘记这点。电话那头的里希特无能狂怒咆哮好一会，最终只能气急败坏地切断通讯。  
暴发户就是暴发户，说出来的话也是如此缺乏营养。虽然自己说出这些话不太光彩也不太体面，但里希特也只配从他嘴里听到这些话，毕竟里希特的语言系统过于简单，也只能听懂这些话。  
不过，有一点他必须警醒。里希特向塞星抛出橄榄枝，支持率在不断上升，他是必须要做好完全的准备。他不能任由里希特将组合星带上一条不复之路，尤其是塞星还不清楚他们的目的前。费利克斯心想。  
他走到阳台上，准备吹吹冷风再回去，以免将不好的情绪带到宴会当中。就在这时，他发现空无一人的阳台上似乎有动静，他寻声望去，到蜷缩在阳台长椅上的正是optimus，夜间转凉的微风让这个红蓝色的骑士皱了皱眉。也对，看他身上繁琐的礼装，想必那些暗扣花费他不少时间。这些天他奔波于两派之间斡旋，举止之间透露出良好的教养与学识，以至于费利克斯本人也经常会忘记对方是一个还未过成年日的孩子。  
他轻声走到对方身边，俯下身，轻声询问：“需要我为你拿一张恒温毯吗？”  
外界的声音越过系统内置的唤醒机制将他从浅度睡眠中唤起，红蓝色的孩子揉了揉惺忪的睡眼。尽管对方没有回答，费利克斯还是为对方从身边的一个暗格中抽出一张毯子给他盖上。对方似乎认出了他，准备慌忙起身，费利克斯只是摇了摇头，示意对方好好休息就行。  
“我不知道是您......”optimus看着身上盖着的这张有机织物的恒温毯出神，“这里很安静，不小心就......”  
费利克斯微笑着坐在他对面，从暗格中又拿出一瓶能量液给双方倒上：“有时我也会在这休息片刻，甚至是在这处理公务，所以我喜欢在这里把什么都准备妥当。”  
身上的有机织物柔软暖和，细腻的绒毛摸上去令人愉悦，轻抿一口杯中能量液，口感居然异常顺滑绵柔。虽然他对这方面算不上精通，但也知道这一瓶能量气泡酒价格不菲。  
“您对生活格调很有追求。”  
“我曾经的梦想是当个画家。”费利克斯端着方杯笑道，“在我的眼中看来万事万物都有他的美学价值，政治亦是如此。”  
optimus将身上的恒温毯裹紧了些。他与阿斯莫德对费利克斯的态度不同，在调解两派矛盾中红党的里希特非常让他非常头疼，里希特锋芒毕露，脾气火爆，凡事都要争高低，相反费利克斯则通情达理，尤其是费利克斯还是目前组合星的执政官，optimus心中对这位执政官还是有几分敬重的：“您算是我见过在美学上最有狂热追求的政客。”  
“我在极力寻求二者之间的平衡。”费利克斯坦言：“我认为我就是为追求美学而生。”  
“但您不太像一个保守的人。”optimus放下杯子。  
费利克斯叹了口气：“平衡也是一种美，孩子。不可否认在某些艺术创作中不平衡会造就别样的美感，但是这并不适用于政治。变革需要的是循序渐进，并非一蹴而就，骤然打破平衡将意味着失重、失序、混乱。我放弃了自由挥洒创作的机会，转身投入政界，为的就是给组合星与塞星维持这种平衡，避免让组合星陷入动乱当中。”  
optimus沉思片刻：“我不相信您不知道塞星方面的想法，您清楚塞星有能力左右这一切。”  
“我知道，但我不在乎。”费利克斯回答，面前这位年长议员的紫色光学镜恍惚间让optimus想起了御天敌，柔和但透着坚定。  
“您是想违逆prime的意愿？”optimus摇头。这位“议会利剑”态度不是一般的强硬，某些时候在对方身上他看到自己的影子：“身为骑士团的一员我必须要提醒您，不只是塞星，其他星球对组合星的矿产也非常重视，prime对里希特开具的条件非常感兴趣。我个人非常不希望组合星发生内乱，让其他星球趁虚而入，这样最坏的结果不是我们所有人都愿意看到的。”  
费利克斯没有急着回答，而是给optimus续上一杯：“你们对里希特了解有多少？”  
“矿区主管出身，在劳工中威望很高，虽然有些时候行事作风很......直接，但当上议员后确实推行许多有利大众的政策。他确实比现在的我们要强势很多，也有民众基础。可是你们并不知道一件事情。”费利克斯顿了顿，确保optimus注意听他接下来的话：“他的崛起是有预谋的。”  
optimus一愣，旋即笑道：“执政官先生，我们每个人现在的成就都不是偶然。”  
“我的意思是，他心怀不轨。”费利克斯站起身，居高临下地看着optimus：“他们意图对塞星不利。”  
“这不像您的所作所为。”optimus摇了摇头准备离开，但是费利克斯却忽然上前抓住他的手，这一猝不及防的举动立刻招来optimus利剑般的逼视。  
“既然您知道我不会在背后随意污蔑，那就请你仔细听听我接下来的话。”费利克斯放开了他，但语气却变得不容置疑，像是在命令一个不听劝告的孩子听从教诲：“组合星的T-113矿产根本没有里希特预估的那么多，其中有几条矿带产量这几天你们也是参观过的，我们谁都清楚里希特不可能给塞星提供近乎兆级的T-113矿。我为组合星奉献一生，我绝不会眼睁睁看着里希特将组合星带上一条不复之路。”  
optimus双眼微眯：“您这是什么意思？”  
费利克斯带他离开阳台，来到弧形阶梯附近，向下望去将所有一楼的客人们的举止尽收眼底。optimus在人群中看见阿斯莫德，他正与里希特还有几位红党议员交谈甚欢，这本没有什么，毕竟塞星希望与红党合作。但是optimus注意到奇特的一点，里希特居然伸手抱着阿斯莫德的肩膀，而阿斯莫德居然也顺势环抱对方的肩头，两人相视一笑。这一亲昵的举动着实让optimus惊愕不已。  
他看向身侧的费利克斯，费利克斯相对一脸平静，不过他似乎在克制自己面部表情不至于当场笑出来：“你们居然还不知道阿斯莫德和里希特有血缘关系？”  
“什么？”  
“组合星这点与塞星不同，我们会建立类似有机生命体的亲属关系。按照有机生命体的角度，他们属于叔侄关系。”费利克斯耐心解释：“我以为他与组合星相近的名字和与里希特极其相似的涂装会引起你们注意。”  
“我们只知道他出生于组合星。”这一讯息如重磅炸弹丢在optimus火种深处，他扶着栏杆，难以置信地看着下方的二人，一时间想不出等会用什么合适的话语去询问阿斯莫德。  
费利克斯看着紧盯阿斯莫德的optimus，收回眼神，同样俯瞰下方的宾客们，不紧不慢地再度丢下一枚重磅炸弹：“几年前阿斯莫德在组合星上犯下罪，为了避难他便前往塞星，也不奇怪他不愿意提起自己的事情。”  
“他曾经犯罪过？”optimus都未察觉自己的语调有明显的提高。塞星骑士团是塞星的象征，最基本的要求就是不允许犯罪经历。当然Megatron是例外，流落在地下角斗场那时他还未过磨合期，但是阿斯莫德刚进入骑士团时，已经过了成年日。  
这已经不是简单的瞒报履历、谎报资源、涉嫌勾结外星政权以权谋私，更是给骑士团乃至塞星法度的抹黑。  
“他存在暴力倾向，成年日没过多久，就在红灯区的油吧内虐杀了一个‘桩子’，案底可查。”费利克斯将一小枚芯片交给optimus。那枚躺在手心内的小小芯片似乎承载着整个塞星的重量，压的optimus无法换气：“为什么不直接向我们的prime说？”他声音沙哑。  
“在这个节骨眼上，你们prime与里希特是不会愿意看见这个芯片的。”费利克斯摇头，“更何况现在塞星已经并不信任我了，不是吗？”  
“您是希望以我的名义交给prime？”optimus攥紧手中的芯片，“我又能说什么？我的身世可比阿斯莫德更含糊不清。”  
“你在prime心中的地位无与伦比。”费利克斯不露声色地帮optimus捏紧拳头：“他待你如父，让十三位侍奉过老骑士王的骑士教导你，在他们离开后将你带在身边，足以证明一切。”  
“不。你这是污蔑，阿斯莫德是骑士团中......”手中的芯片变得无比烫手，optimus想要将它丢出，但握紧的拳头却像焊住一样无法张开。费利克斯握紧他的拳头，以只有两人能听到的声音低声打断：  
“你脖颈处管线的伤是怎么回事？”  
optimus下意识碰触了一下自己的脖颈。费利克斯他同情又充满怜悯地看向面前光学镜骤缩的红蓝色骑士，没有继续说些什么，而是将时间留给这个怔在原地的optimus，他相信这位红蓝色的骑士会做出正确的选择。

Megatron被一阵悉悉索索的动静吵醒，他看着窗外刺目的阳光，熟练地拍开游离在他胸甲处正意图不轨的手。  
又来了。  
“我说过多少次了，排线，再敢碰我一下你死定了。”Megatron愤怒地翻身下床，跪坐在他充电床旁的紫黑色机体失望地发出一声叹息，望着Megatron径直奔向洗浴室的背影，喊道：“你就不能满足一下我吗？你可是在我这白吃白住哦，肉偿又不是不划算，你绝对是稳赚不赔的哦。”  
回答他的是一声极重的关门声。  
“真粗鲁。”排线冲着紧闭的浴室门白了一眼，刻意拖长这个词的尾音。又撇着嘴看着身上精心抛光的装甲，小声嘟囔道：“多少机子求我我还不给呢。”  
“这话你都说千百遍了，你真那么厉害怎么勾搭不上执政官？”浴室里传来阵阵水花声，很快浴室内雾气氤氲，银灰色骑士的身影渐渐模糊。  
“你还真以为我勾搭不上啊？”外边的排线大声笑道，“要是不是我见到你，我早这么做了。”  
浴室门豁然敞开一条缝，水流顺着Megatron额角汇成细流滴落，猩红的光学镜透过缝隙死死瞪着排线。排线挑挑眉，发出一声由衷的赞叹，脸上笑意更浓：“这算邀请吗？”  
“给你十秒滚出我房间，然后闭上你的臭嘴。否则之后别想让我帮你赶走那些躺你公寓底下的醉鬼。”  
紫黑色涂装的tf将手放在胸甲处故作惊恐：“真可怕，你居然这样对待你人美心善的房东。”  
“还有五秒。”  
排线叹了口气，摊手问道：“早餐要不要斯塔蓝风味的能量块？”  
“最后三秒。”  
在他目光逼视下，泫然欲泣的排线总算是离开了房间。确认对方走远后，Megatron这才继续清洗工作，洗掉身上的能量液残污渍。  
他在这个贫民窟里滞留快一个月，在这一个月内组合星因为塞星使团的失踪以及御天敌在星球边境陈兵列阵，本土冲突已经变本加厉，街区与街区间由红党的黑帮掌控着。他本来没有多大希望能顺藤摸瓜找到optimus等人，但是当他降落组合星的那一瞬间，火种链接另一头消失的部分似乎若隐若现，他凭借着这一丝若有若无的联系游走于组合星各处，最终optimus残存的讯息位置将他带到这个贫民窟中。  
彼时他还只能缩在油吧里过夜，一天晚上问老板哪可以找到便宜的住处，老板就给他介绍排线正在招租客。结果这却是一场噩梦的开始。排线是这里的一个塞星人，有着一户自己的房子，表面上是一个生活有点富于的漂亮机子，实际上每当夜幕降临，他会站在街道的路灯下做‘桩子’，有几次甚至直接将客户带进家过夜，某天晚间在地下角斗场打黑拳挣钱回来想倒头就睡的某人正好撞见排线和其他机子纠缠在起居室过道内。  
“这是我伴侣哦。”被撞见的紫黑色的机子一边和纠缠在一块的机子调笑，一边看着Megatron还大言不惭地跟那些人炫耀。  
“看着不像，”和他纠缠在一块的机子在他肩甲处留下一吻：“他一看就是处机。”  
紫黑色的机子被他逗得咯咯直笑：“总有一天就不是了。”  
“嘿大块头，一起吗？”排线身边的那个机子问道，还没等Megatron脱口拒绝，排线就捏住对方的下颚，双眼微眯：“吃着碗里想着锅外，别想着趁机占他便宜哦，他是我的。”  
紫黑色的机子说完还不忘伸手拍拍对方的面甲，看着这一幕的Megatron浑身上下静电四起，涂装都要掉了一地，想都没想赶紧钻入自己房间锁好房门。  
他也好几次想过要搬走，但是附近他找不到更好的住所，也找不到第二个有着塞星身份的机子做掩护。可怜某人堂堂骑士团的钢铁正直好机，从没遇见过这样将道德伦理弃之如粪土的人，而且最要命的街区的人渐渐都知道了这位声名远扬的紫黑色机子有一位感情木讷的伴侣，虽然感情很平淡，但非常恩爱。  
组合星上的人脑回路一定有问题，你管这叫伴侣关系？你管这叫感情恩爱？某人不止一次这样腹诽。想着晚上不堪其扰白天睡醒还要受古怪房东骚扰，Megatron额角那些不存在的青筋一根接一根地暴起。  
清洗完机体，他来到厨房，排线已经快吃完，Megatron毫不客气拿过自己的那份开始吃。入口就是一股非常浓郁的斯塔蓝风味，Megatron边吃边不得不感叹排线在吃的方面品味还是很精致的。  
“跟你说个事。”排线放下手中的能量块。Megatron也不抬头：“如果你是想要流言成真，我宁愿你涨租。”  
“老板答应见你一面。”  
他这么一说Megatron可就来劲了，遂停止咀嚼：“什么时候？”  
“今天晚上开场的时候。”排线舔干净手指上残余的能量：“你小心点，老板那的消息没那么好拿到，你兄弟的下落可不是随便在老板面前多打几拳就能打听到的。”  
排线口中的老板就是这个贫民窟内的黑帮头目，黑帮头目往往更能挖出那些政客嘴中灌满堂皇下的真相，尤其是这位排线口中的老板，似乎是红党中的一个关键人物。但是现在局势动荡，他也不好说能不能从对方口中知道optimus进一步的下落。  
“那是自然。”Megatron扒拉手中剩下的几块能量块，将它们全都塞进自己嘴里。  
气氛变得沉重起来，排线收拾完手上的残局，走到Megatron面前，看着这个面无表情的吃饭机器，一只手直着桌子，偏头强笑说：“一定要活着回来啊大块头，找到你失联的兄弟，我还等着看你们一起手拉手奔幸福未来哦。”  
“你要去哪？”Megatron准备出门的排线，对方身形摇摇晃晃，像是醉酒一样。  
排线在门口处停下片刻，转头又是一副人畜无害的微笑：“当然是给你选点好的涂漆和抛光蜡啊。老板眼光很高的，你可不能给我丢脸，更何况你现在是我的伴侣吧？”说完便摆摆手笑嘻嘻地出门了，留下又是一脸嫌弃静电四起的Megatron。  
Megatron将碗里剩余的能量块风卷残云吃完，结果听到排线在叫他。对方那慵懒悠长的声音从街道上飘来，他拉开临近街道的窗户，只见排线在那慢悠悠地向他招手：  
“厨房还是交给你收拾了！”  
某人回头看了眼堆在厨房里堆积的众多炊具和垃圾，强压心中要对排线冲出的无数话语，在心中默念自己的存款以及今晚的会面还有optimus的安危，面无表情地关上窗户。  
这可真是美好的一天从噩梦开始。  
因为两人都是颠倒昼夜的工作，所以他们会选择在下午醒来，等排线出门Megatron将残局收拾完，已经到了傍晚时分。回来时排线还多买好几打能量酒，当然还有些稀奇古怪的小玩意。他将能量酒和涂漆以及抛光蜡丢给Megatron后，拿上那些打包的严严实实的小玩意溜进自己的房间内。之前排线还说自己是一个居住在贫民窟的艺术家，偶尔还会带一些奇怪的包裹回家，那时Megatron入住时还不记得房间布局不慎进到排线的房间后，看着像是博物馆一样的房间，Megatron就知晓这位早出晚归私生活还很混乱的观星者干的是什么了，从此再也不好奇那些包裹里是什么，也再不想看见第二次。  
当他一切收拾好，排线已经在门口等侯许久。Megatron注意到他不久前刚放进冰箱贮藏的一瓶能量酒被放在了桌上，排线自然知晓他的疑惑，出声解答：“给你庆祝用的，如果今晚你能活着回来。”接着抬起他的手臂，仔细打量一番：“不赖，还挺像样的，我们走吧。记住，不要随便乱说话。”

穿过油吧，油吧内暖黄的灯光在这条通往地下的路径处被饱和度极高的紫红色霓虹灯分割开来，地下传来的低音混响震彻火种。这条道路Megatron并不陌生，这是通往地下角斗场的其中一条道路，不过因为与上方的油吧相连，因此总能在这仅容两个机子通过的狭小通道内看到醉汉以及毫无顾虑搂抱在一起亲吻的机子。  
他们并没有直接前往角斗场，排线带他穿过楼道内几道把守的门，每打开一扇门Megatron对这贫民窟的地下就刷新一次认知。他第一次才知道原来那些门并非是什么逃生通道，这里就像树根一样在地下盘根错节，不熟悉的人在这个地下王国内绕几圈后一定会彻底迷失方向。地下角斗场的呼喊声时远时近，有时他又能听到油吧内冷却机箱的工作声，有时他能听见上方似乎是哪家在收看目前晚间新闻，有时他又能听见变电站内变压器发出的隆隆声，有时他甚至还能听到上方快速驶过的电车声。他如今彻底无法判断自己位于贫民窟的何处，他渐渐明白为何排线会对他说那样的话。如果他真死在这，根本就不会有人知道他死在哪。  
他们最终在一个类似等候室的房间内被拦下，示意他们等待片刻。系统内置时间告诉他他们已经在这地下迷宫内穿行了十五塞分左右，如果他没有猜错，对面的门内就是排线口中的老板。Megatron注意到这里留守着两个机子，一个坐在一旁的桌前对着电脑虚拟键盘敲敲打打，另一个则荷枪实弹站在对方身边，给他们搜身后确保他们没有携带任何危险物品后，示意让他们坐在对面的从墙壁伸出的长椅上等着，接着回归本位，面无表情地盯着他们。大约等了快十塞分，Megatron有些焦急和疑惑地看向排线，排线摇了摇头，做了个噤声的手势，再微笑着给他一个稍安勿躁的眼神。  
又过了三十塞分左右，对面的门终于打开。房间内走出一个出头丧气的机子，看样子应该是没能达到自己想要的目的，给这个机子开门的是一个笔挺的机子，胸甲前有一个紫色的纹饰，Megatron只是匆匆瞟一眼，他的目光聚焦在那个端坐桌后的机子身上。对方端坐在桌后，背对他们看着百叶窗，手中似乎捻着一支电子烟。  
他在排线扯他手臂的动作下回过神，心中惴惴不安地走进房间。坐在椅子上的“老板”转过身，他先注意到的是排线，接着收回目光，将目光聚焦在今日的主角身上。他双眼微眯，吸一口电子烟，将Megatron从上至下扫了一遍，似乎是要将他身上每一处管线都剖析清楚。过了一会，他轻笑一声：  
“排线，这就是你新认的伴侣？”他的声音低沉沙哑，像是砂纸摩擦齿轮的声音。  
“反正我喜欢。”排线摊手道。  
老板不再看他，再度将目光转向Megatron：“我有一次在角斗场上看到过你，你冲那个人挥拳的一瞬间非常漂亮。”  
“很遗憾我打的人太多，我实在记不起您说的是哪个可怜家伙。”这句话是实话，地下角斗场上的二流货色不少，偶尔有几个确实有点技术含量，他也愿意花点时间去表现一下赢得不那么顺利的过程，但是这些还是比骑士团里那些花架子差点意思。  
“我可是在你口中那可怜家伙身上砸了一大笔钱。”老板似笑非笑着吐出一圈烟雾，电子烟特有的酸涩味道钻进Megatron的处理器内。  
“你是个职业的打手，要么就是个军人。”老板盯着Megatron缓缓开口。  
一旁站的笔挺的机子准备上前，但是老板抬手制止了他，示意他带排线先出去。Megatron看向排线，排线也只是发出一声无奈的“噗”，摊手退出房间。排线离开后，老板指着面前的位置，示意Megatron坐下。  
“你找我是为什么？”  
“我想打听一个人。”  
“名字。”  
“optimus。”  
老板的手顿了一秒，抬头看向那位守在门口的助手：“塞星使团代表。”他喃喃道。  
“您有他的消息？”  
“不算多。”老板皱眉，深吸一口电子烟：“内乱爆发后，塞星使团被劫持的消息不胫而走——当然这是肯定的——在你们塞星人看来，不管是落在红蓝两党手中，都是不好的消息。”  
这话确实在理。现在两方都在互相指摘对方，向赛星诉苦，但是谁也说不清楚塞星使团究竟在哪里。如果是在蓝党手中，蓝党会要求塞星停止介入组合星内务，并要求退兵，塞星将在组合星无功而返，但相反如果落在红党手中却更加棘手，红党会提出要塞星更多技术共享，甚至是生产制造的核心技术。组合星矿产丰富，但生产链条稍显落后，塞星绝不会允许一个矿产丰富的星球贸然掌握核心几述发展自身，最后甚至会发展成殖民星独立脱离塞星的情况。这也是为什么御天敌火急火燎想要快点将optimus等人救出的原因之一。  
“您开价吧，无论什么代价都可以，只要我能付得起。”Megatron感受到火种深处若即若离的感觉，他能感受到optimus的火种内那如风中枯叶般的孤独与绝望。“你就不会担心我将你的情报卖给其他人？”  
“黑道上的生意讲究保密与信用，如果这点都做不到，您也不会掌控这条街区数年。”Megatron将手放在胸口，他只想快点找到optimus，无论代价：“我的剑，我的变形齿轮，我的载具形态，甚至是我的火种，我的脑模块，只要我给得起。”  
老板看着他的光学镜，透过轻盈的烟雾，他的目光如同一把利剑，起先他想的会是被对方的目光斥退，但是落入对方猩红的光镜内，却被与其本人完全不相符的一股柔和力道化解，最终陷入一个漩涡当中，泛不起一丝波澜与水花。他沉思片刻，最终开口：  
“这是这两天有人在那的地下通风口见到的塞星特有能量糖包装纸。”老板深吸一口电子烟，从手中展开一张锡箔糖纸。  
Megatronn接过糖纸，展开糖纸的一瞬间他差点直接跳起。普神在上，红蓝色的涂装碎屑！他的指尖轻轻触碰那些涂装碎屑，上面真的有optimus如萤火般微弱的火种信息，他火种与机身因为触碰到有关optimus的火种信息而感到战栗，机身的每一处似乎都在唱诵出愉悦的圣歌。卡纳比街区？离这里也不过半小时的载具车程！optimus居然离他这么近！他怎么样了？他受伤了吗？他能感受到他吗？他知道自己来到组合星救他了吗？  
可是心中的愉悦很快被他自己浇灭。这会不会是障眼法？现在optimus会不会已经离开了？普神啊，他现在就想赶紧找到他，带他回家。他已经想好要怎么说了，他要再回去的路上再好好跟他述说，就像是那些黑白电影的结尾一样。去他渣的御天敌老头子，去他渣无聊的政治斗争，去他渣的骑士团，去他渣的塞星，去他渣的一切，他现在只要optimus平安。  
老板看着面前这个望着手中糖纸双手颤抖的银灰色骑士，摇摇头：“其实这个消息并非是我查到的，是有人想要故意透露给你的。”  
Megatron看向他，老板缓缓说出了一个名字。这个名字如一声惊雷在对方脑中炸响，面前这个银灰色的骑士瞬间攥紧手中的糖纸，用低沉的塞星语低声咆哮着。老板虽然并不能理解那句塞星语，但那低沉的塞星语像是古老的诅咒，想必将其蕴藏着世间所有恶毒的词汇都投向那个名字的主人。  
房间的门被打开，坐在位置上的排线立刻站起。见Megatron毫发无伤，他长抒一口气。Megatron脸色不太好，这些都无关紧要，重要的是送他回家，再好好喝上一杯。坐在屋内的老板冲排线喊道：“以后要带人见我不要拿自己不接活为由做威胁，知道了吗？”  
“知道了知道了。”排线笑嘻嘻地拍拍Megatron的肩，高兴的都忘记Megatron并不喜欢他碰他。“回去吧，我给你做顿好吃的，再喝个通宵。”  
Megatron点点头，没有推开对方的手。老板的声音穿过即将关闭的大门，直达他的接收器中：  
“他让我转告你，三天后在卡纳比街区的罗法兰下见面。”  
Megatron没有说话，短暂停留片刻就和排线离开了。随着外面的大门关闭声响起，老板叹了口气。  
不管怎样，他为那个名字的主人感到万分惋惜。


	4. 黑夜的故事②

手中的长剑瞬间被击飞，optimus不受控制地向身后跌落。一瞬间的错愕过后，锋利的剑尖已经抵在他的胸前。  
他输了。  
optimus看着面前这个背光而立看不清面甲的红色骑士，心中涌起一阵又一阵的恶心感，但是面对看台上的御天敌，他还是咬着牙握住红色骑士向他伸出的手。等他站起时，御天敌已经从看台上转身离开。  
透过这双手，他感受到对方肢体下如同他涂装般旺盛且蓬勃的胜负欲和力量，橙色的光学镜内有什么东西在熊熊燃烧着。optimus冷冷地拍开对方不愿松开的手，一步一步向后退，直到其他人从四面八方围上来，簇拥着红色的骑为这位竞技场胜者士欢呼。optimus不再看他，将喧闹的人群抛诸脑后，独自离开。  
他很清楚对方对他的剑做了什么，也知道对方心里在想什么，他现在心烦意乱，他只想一个人冷静一下。但是面前有一个人没有混在庆祝的人群中，默默跟在他身边。  
“optimus。”对方轻声呼唤他的名字。  
他不说话。  
“你还好吗？”  
他不想说话。  
“optimus？”  
一只大手搭载他的肩上，他不得不停下脚步。“我输了。”他本可以赢的，但是他没有把握住机会。他不敢回头看对方，对方现在一定对自己失望极了。  
“至少你不会死。”对方说。  
optimus有些愤怒地看着身后的银灰色同伴。他原以为会看到嘲笑，调侃，甚至是鄙夷，但是这些统统没有，对方猩红的光学镜写满着与本人外形极具反差的真挚。  
“至少你不会死。”对方又复述了一遍：“在角斗场，输的人会死。”  
“啊，是的。”optimus眼神看向别处。他忘记了对方对此毫不知情，他不知道在竞技场上输会意味着什么：“有时候没有让一个骑士死在决斗中，或许是一种更大的羞辱。”  
“不理解。”Megatron摇头。他摇头的样子看起来更呆了：“活着才有希望。”  
optimus叹了口气，不置可否地摇摇头。“我要去图书馆待会，晚饭就不吃了。”  
“需要我陪你吗？”银灰色的大个子担忧地看着他。optimus向他报以一个微笑，面对Megatron，他愿意为这个说话笨拙却最懂他的人展示出更多的耐心与笑容，但想必他现在这个笑应该非常难看：  
“不用，我想一个人待会。”  
银灰色的大个子悻悻收手，optimus垂下双目，独自向竞技场外走去。走到一半，他又叫住了对方。  
“mega？”  
“嗯？”  
“答应我一件事情。”  
“你说。”  
“将来不要在竞技场上输给别人。”  
optimus没有如他所说的那样走上前往图书馆的道路，而是变形成载具模式后在四处漫无目的地游荡。脑海中关于幼年时的记忆忽然解封，那些杂乱无章的记忆像是有机植物的藤曼不断生长，缠绕着他的脑模块。  
自他记事起，他的记忆里只有监护人御天敌和十三位古老的骑士们，那些老骑士们高大冷峻，不苟言笑，就连监护人御天敌也是那样的疏离不可靠近。骑士们教导他格斗，教导他历史天文等一系列知识，他们的话语里充满对骑士王的虔诚与骄傲，并对“昆泰莎”这个名字嗤之以鼻。他希望自己能成为那些如先知般的骑士们口中的骑士王，并且他一直在为这个目标努力向前，偶尔那些骑士中的那个十一骑士会在他训练对战疲惫后给他带来两三块能量糖。那些能量糖骑士们以及御天敌是绝绝对不允许他吃的，但是十一骑士不这么看，他总是说着小孩子就应该快快乐乐的，而不是整天像个小大人一样。这是那时他为数不多的甜蜜回忆。  
因此他和十一骑士私底下说的话会多些，心里有什么话也愿意和他说说。有一次他提到自己不感觉现在这样的生活过于单调枯燥，相反他认为这样的生活很充实，只是有时夜深人静，他总觉得火种里空落落的，似乎那里缺少一块组成部分，似乎他生来拥有，只是后面弄丢了。十一骑士听后久久没有说话，只是伸手摸摸他的小脑袋。他似乎有很多想要说的话，可是话到嘴边却又咽下，化作一声悠长的叹息。  
[optimus，我们生来都不是完整的，普神将我们的火种挖出一部分，埋在宇宙的角落里，所以我们生来注定要耗费一生的时间追逐于群星之间，寻找自己缺失的那一部分。找到了，就完整了，找不到，也没有关系，走后回到火种源，普神会将缺失的那部分放在火种源里，祂会在火种源的另一头等你。]  
起初他并不太能理解十一骑士的这番话，直到他离开，紧接着其他骑士也跟着离开，御天敌建立新的骑士团后，他依然没能理解，直到他在一次救援中找到一个满脸血污额角有着狰狞标记的银灰色机子。火种中那块空缺的部分被重新补齐，炽热地燃烧着，他能听见自己火种泵发出的低沉却又高亢的鼓动。  
真是奇怪，他们从未见过，却有着一种似曾相识的熟悉感。  
这样想着，optimus这才发觉自己站在了铁堡的尖塔下。这里曾经是一个钟楼，后来荒废了，被修整成一个极具宗教感的地标，站在这里可以俯瞰大半铁堡的风景。很多时候他心情不太好都会选择在这待上一会，看样子这个习惯已经深深烙印在他的身体上了。  
他攀上螺旋上升的阶梯，站在尖塔顶端，主恒星日渐西落，半数潜入地平线下。或许主恒星就是一个大熔炉，炙烤着塞星，铁堡像是无数铁块中一块熊熊燃烧的钢铁，建筑的表面在主恒星的炙烤下渐渐融化，化作炽热的铁水流向西边，坠入主恒星当中。直到主恒星完全落下，地表将彻底冷却，这片钢铁丛林的表面的伤痕会在夜间悄然生长和修复，继续迎接第二天的熔炼。直到某天彻底无法自我修复，它会被大地吞吃掉，再化作肥料，生成新的建筑。如此反复，这座城市日复一日，年复一年，周而复始地养育着生活在这片地区的人。换做是以前，optimus可能会为自己这幼稚且不切实际的想法感到惊讶或是发笑，但是现在他却无比苟同这一点，甚至觉得眼前的城市臃肿坠胀，无处不散发着浓郁的锈蚀与腐败的气味。  
主恒星完全落下，大地陷入冷却，寒冷渐渐袭来。optimus感觉到了寒意，同时也察觉到身后出现的身影。他不惊讶对方会来，但察觉到对方的靠近，身体还是因为紧张退后了一步。  
“在此之前，我要弄清楚一点。”他背靠承重柱，不抬头看对方的脸：“是你对我的能量液做了手脚，对吧？”  
“是的，但那又如何？”  
“这是作弊。”  
对方被optimus过分正直与幼稚发言逗笑：“所有人都看见你输在我手里，难道你还想赖账？更何况一个过了成年日的机子对战一个刚过磨合期没多久的机子。谁输谁赢显而易见，没有人会怀疑。”  
“阿斯莫德，你一个过了成年日的机子对一个刚过磨合期没几年的机子使这样下作的手段你居然还好意思说出口？”optimus咬牙切齿地推开对方不怀好意搭在他腰上的手，“你到底还有没有一点身为骑士的良知准则？我至死也不接受这样的羞辱。”  
对方忽然掐住他的脖子，目光考究，就像在鉴赏一件价值连城的宝物一样：“我等会会表现出骑士应有的风度。”  
“你可真是一点良知也没有。”optimus低吼：“你要是还有点做人的良知，就在竞技场上光明正大的赢我，我也不会像现在这样如此厌恶你这副道貌岸然的嘴脸和这该死的不成文的规定。”  
optimus和他对峙着，对方端详一阵，最终还是选择放开了他：“从未想过你居然还会说出这样的话。不过还是有点道理的，我还不能对一个还没到成年日的‘小家伙’动手。”说到这他话锋一转：“我会等，但是到时候我会收取更多的利息。”  
-  
他从噩梦中惊醒，身后冰冷的墙壁和锁住右手的铁链无声地告诉他，他已回到现实。  
能量不足，系统内置时间系统失灵，加上与Megatron链接的骤然断连使他的火种一直处于不安状态，他已经许久没有正常休息过，甚至不知道现在外面是黑夜还是白天。不过按照他的推断，可能是因为机体为了保持正常运转采取低能耗模式，或者是这栋建筑内存在某种技术干扰，使得通讯无法正常运作，就连火种链接也能断开。  
他从子空间内翻出一块能量糖，小心翼翼咬开锡箔纸，只让嘴角微微沾染一点能量糖的味道。这是他从塞星带来的最后一块能量糖，之前是每当他醒来时就吃一块，到后面糖逐渐减少，现在他只能浅浅尝到点味道后恋恋不舍地放下。即使在他很小的时候，也没有过这样的经历。  
甜味在他口中化开，他希望这种令人精神愉悦的味道能像音乐厅内演奏的交响曲一样回荡在嘴中，他拼命汲取这一丝最后的尾韵，希望它在嘴中留存的时间不要那么短暂，但是这显然不可能，味道很快消散，他只能徒劳地捕捉口腔中残存的余韵。不过有总比没有要好，他没有之前那么困了。  
这里的温度有些低，墙壁也无法感知外界温度的变化。经过这段时间的观察，或许他是在一处背光的地方，要么就是在地下。不过这样意味着他暂时还是很安全的吧，至少相对来说是这样的。火种链接断开的时候想必Megatron也感受到这种忽然的缺失感，那么以他的性格他会跑到御天敌面前吵，然后想着来组合星找他。  
optimus试着给自己做了个机体自检，他发现自己油箱已经几乎全空，在他被囚禁的这段时间里似乎有人会给他送来能量液，虽然那股未过滤完全的能量液味道真的不敢恭维，但想到自己是被监禁的，他也从不挑剔。话说他究竟睡了多久？有几个塞时吗？等会还会有人送能量液来吗？  
这才想几个问题，系统就开始向他报警能量不足，optimus只得继续保持下线状态，免得等会能量来了自己却醒不过来。浑浑噩噩地睡着后，他忽然被一双手提起，背后撞在墙壁上，手上的铁链剧烈碰撞发出声响。他费劲地睁开光学镜，好一会才聚焦清楚。  
“是你。”optimus的声音因为能量水平过低而沙哑生涩，语气也是极其虚弱。  
“那天晚上费利克斯究竟对你说了什么？”红色的机体咆哮着。  
optimus脑中一片混沌，过低的能量使他无法正常分析问题。阿斯莫德拿出一个注射器，朝optimus颈部管线扎下。针管内蓝色液体缓缓下降，optimus的机体开始颤抖，甚至让他痛到叫喊出来。里面的液体确实是浓缩的能量液，可是他处于低能耗这么长时间，这些高浓度的能量液像是细碎的刀片切割着他的每一处管线。当针管抽离的一瞬间，阿斯莫德也随之放开他。optimus跪倒在地，几乎要将邮箱内那点微乎其微的能量全都吐出来。  
“你要是能如实交代，下次就送正常的能量。”阿斯莫德俯下身：“我再问一遍，那天晚上费利克斯究竟对你说了什么让你对他言听计从，你居然会帮他说话。”  
optimus就算恢复点力气，却也只能被迫仰视对方，但是在话语上依旧不屈不挠：“他只是对我实话实说。这点我们都有目共睹，那些矿区的矿物已经开采殆尽，里希特没有办法给塞星提供那么多的能量矿，他只是想空手套得塞星的技术。”  
“你被蒙蔽了。”阿斯莫德咬牙切齿道：“这些是费利克斯的阴谋，他是看着自己地位不保，于是想着挑拨里希特与塞星的合作，我在组合星生活过，比你更懂费利克斯是什么货色。”  
“但里希特更是与你有着亲属关系的人。”能量管线内的痛感还在持续，optimus身形不稳，只能双手支着地面不至于让自己太过狼狈：“你有过犯罪记录，你隐瞒身份进入塞星，光是这些我就足以怀疑你意图勾结外星势力预备骗取塞星信任，盗取塞星机密。”察觉对方的疑惑，他接着说：“我有你的犯罪记录，案底可查。”  
阿斯莫德怒不可遏，扼住optimus的下颚，质问道：“你从哪找的？你从哪找的？是不是费利克斯给你的？”  
optimus吃痛地皱眉，鼻子下似乎有什么温热的液体缓缓滴落，一部分还滑落入嘴中。看样子是高浓度能量液给管线的冲击太大，造成了细小的能量管线破裂：“我自己查的，他的资料只是进一步验证我的猜测。”  
“那些资料在哪？我不介意等会就杀了你。”阿斯莫德的面甲因为过度愤怒而扭曲着，optimus心中也产生些许害怕，自己的性命还捏在对方手里，虽然这话听起来很可怕，对方大概率不会杀自己——毕竟杀死他会招来塞星的疯狂报复，尤其是御天敌——但以阿斯莫德的性格，难保他不会做出什么可怕的事情。  
“你大可试试。”即使鼻下能量液还在不断滴落，将他的半脸都染上污渍，他的目光依然如同燃烧的蓝色火焰：“只要你不害怕塞星的报复。”  
阿斯莫德抬起手，optimus闭上眼准备好承受一切可能造成的伤痛与伤害，但是过了一会，他预想的伤痛并没有降临，那只手居然只是轻轻擦去了他鼻尖的能量液，对方的眼神居然柔和了下来。  
“你要干什么？！”optimus声音颤抖。阿斯莫德这个眼神他再熟悉不过，心中的恶寒再度翻涌。  
“还在为那天我伤到你生气？”  
“炉渣的，你到底要干什么？”这次optimus是真的害怕了。  
“你放心，我还没重口味到看着一个半脸染血的家伙提起兴致。”阿斯莫德拽着对方的天线部分，将对方的头雕提起，几乎要将对方的天线掰断：“等我想好怎么把你的失踪归咎到费利克斯头上，彻底将他踩在脚底，到时候他下台，你个一窍不通的家伙会感谢我现在的选择。”  
“当然，要是你捡回来的那家伙冒冒失失来组合星，我也不介意再给费利克斯头上多加一条人命。届时没有人能阻止你偿还所欠下的一切。”  
对方的脚步声渐渐走远，optimus也不知道是该感谢普神暗中救他一命，还是该感谢阿斯莫德极强的征服欲。就在他准备继续下线时，身边忽然出现一个熟悉的流线型身影。  
“你受苦了，孩子。”  
optimus抬头看去，光学镜骤缩：“费利克斯？”  
对方伸手做出噤声的动作，指着手上的一个仪器：“我是利用这个相位仪跟着他找到这。在潜行方面我有信心，毕竟我在游骑兵里也过几年时间。扯远了，我是准备来救你出去的。”  
“你是来救我的？”optimus问道：“现在还不行吗？”  
“相位仪只能允许一人佩戴，这个东西是我的私藏，更何况没有人会怀疑执政官会亲自出马。”费利克斯从子空间内拿出一小瓶能量液递给他：“更何况你如果骤然失踪，红党也可以直接将窝藏你的罪名大胆扣在我头上。到时候我就算将你归还给御天敌，浑身上下长满嘴也说不清。”  
“现在外面有什么消息吗？”optimus毫不客气将能量液全部喝光，哪怕这是毒药他也心甘情愿，与其继续在煎熬中度过，他宁愿就这样死去。这样塞星和Megatron也能为他报仇。  
“内乱爆发，塞星陈兵组合星边境。”费利克斯着重强调最后一句话：“有消息证明，你的同伴来了。”  
Megatron？optimus一愣。细想也对，以他的性格，独自从塞星飞来都有可能。“但是为什么我联系不上他？”  
“这里是卡纳比街道下的一个地下仓库，存在干扰设备。”费利克斯说道：“这里是组合星最混乱的街道之一，黑帮势力在这里纵横交织，你们塞星在这大张旗鼓地行事会非常不顺。”  
“你是想让我的同伴单独来救我？这太危险了。”optimus摇头。  
“他不是一个人，他的背后有整个塞星的舰队。”费利克斯回答：“我会将你的位置通过些手段让你同伴见接知道，至于他会怎么做，就要看他自己以及你们领袖怎么办。不过在此之前，我需要你答应我一件事情。”  
“请说。”  
费利克斯俯下身，郑重其事地说：  
“将里希特他们的暴行，一五一十地告知你们领袖。”


	5. 黑夜的故事③

夜色悄然降临卡纳比，商店已经早早关门挂上了歇业的牌子，四周路灯与橱窗内的装饰灯逐渐亮起。这是个格外寒冷的夜晚，冷的能让换气系统呼出雾气，为此夜间外出活动的机子身上必须加一件斗篷。街道上行人寥寥，脚步匆匆，街角的油吧内光影微动，隐约传来歌声与细碎的对话。  
Megatron推开油吧的大门，温暖湿热的暖意扑面而来，歌声与对话瞬间环绕着他。高淳的香气，焚烧的矿石味以及劣质芳香剂充斥着他的换气系统，还有一些其他的味道，像是酸腐的能量液或者是新上涂漆的那种特殊芳香味。总而言之，这里就像是一个囊括住所有能代表底层气味的小型展厅。  
他走到吧台前，一旁的排线也是毫不客气地坐在他身边，与Megatron不同，今日天气冷，他的机体过于单薄于是在机体外披上一件更厚些的大斗篷。“给我来杯阿弗洛狄忒。”排线熟练地翘腿坐下，纤细笔直的长腿弧线优美，引得不少机子为之侧目。排线朝几位长得还算周正的机子眨眨眼，接着转头看向Megatron：“去之前要不要先来杯？我推荐黑色法莱斯。”  
Megatron捏了捏鼻尖，摇摇头。当他踏入这里的一瞬间，不光是被这里的气息所冲击到，更是因为他与optimus火种感应上有了些许眉目。在这个味道混杂的地方，他居然能嗅到optimus身上那种淡淡的似是能量糖和雨后天晴的味道。他全神贯注地将注意力集中，试图抓住这缕游丝般的感应。  
看着Megatron专注的样子，排线笑笑不说话。接过调酒师递来的能量酒，浅浅抿一小口。不一会有几个机体从后门进来，走到他们身边。排线看着其中一个人，惊讶地挑了挑眉：“没想到在这也能遇到老熟人。原来是吃着碗里想着锅外的绅士先生。”  
其中一个机体咳嗽一声，Megatron回头看去，果然是熟人。往事历历在目，组合星还真是小——其实也不知道是该说组合星小，还是说和排线好过的人太多。  
“看在我的面子上，别太为难他。”排线冲那位“老客户”说。  
“你不是跟他一起的？”  
“哦我这种人可上不得什么台面，你们老大是什么人？上次我从俱乐部跳槽出去他可扬言要杀我呢，这你可是知道的。”排线耸肩：“你放心，我就是找个借口来这喝一杯，顺便找点乐子。”他忽然话锋一转，挑眉笑道：“不过你也可以带我去见见你们老大。”  
那个机子低声咒骂一声，但此时Megatron已经站起身，大有将排线护在身后的意思。  
“把你斗篷给我。”他对排线说。  
“干嘛？”排线看着他笑。  
“万一我回不来，至少还能带着一件值得牵挂的东西离开。”  
明显这是排练好的话语，Megatron说出来还是有些生硬。不过这在其他人听来正好印证他在街区里流传的不善言辞的人设。排线点点头，将身上的这件斗篷解下，当斗篷解下时，看着排线的所有人都倒吸一口冷气。排线居然在自己原有的紫黑色涂装上加上几道花纹，在吧台处一字排开的几盏灯光下，特殊油墨绘制的花纹跟随着换气系统的制动若隐若现，晦暗隐秘地在他的胸甲，大腿根部与腰腹的绝对领域处盛放，就像是生物带上的呼吸灯。现在的排线如同那杯法奈利杯口上嵌着的丰腴硕果，有着异样的妖冶与瑰丽。加上他本身流畅纤细的机体与嘴角一丝微微上翘的弧度，油吧内不少人不约而同地吞下一口电解液，再喝下一口杯中的高淳掩饰自己蠢蠢欲动的内心。  
“真的不要去问问你们老大？说不准他见到现在的我会改变主意哦。”排线很欣赏油吧内一些人的反应，甚至是以此为豪。他将手中的斗篷叠好，郑重地交到Megatron手中。即使Megatron之前对排线百般无感甚至是嫌弃至极，也不得不承认，排线今晚非常惊艳。  
“真神保佑，但愿你今晚不要被拆到后甲报废。”那个机子愤愤丢下这句话，赶紧赶着Megatron离开。他可不希望被某些方面冲昏头脑忘记首要任务。Megatron想不明白对方为何这么生气，也真不明白这人为什么对排线这么怨念，就连带他走出后门的途中嘴里还在对排线骂骂咧咧。  
Megatron忽然想起对方在那天被撞见后还来找过排线几次，每次都带着东西，结合对方现在的反应，他忍不住脱口而出：“你不会喜欢他吧？”  
他说完这句话后立刻就后悔，但是话从口出无法撤销。话音刚落对方就愤怒地转过头，恶狠狠地盯着他：“如果你不想脸上开花，就闭上你的嘴。”  
一旁两个跟班差点没忍住。但是为了接下来顺利找到optimus，Megatron还是选择闭嘴。穿过油吧后门来到巷角，对方拿出一个头罩给Megatron带上。在一片黑暗中Megatron跟随着他们的指引一步步向前，期间他尽力将行走的路径给记下。  
随着逐渐深入监禁optimus的地方，那种气味就越来越清晰，直到他在某一瞬间毫无征兆地链接上optimus的火种讯息。这个火种讯息非常微弱，微弱的如同风中摇曳的枯树叶，明亮的又像是......  
像是那些荧光纹路，在某个阴冷湿暗的角落微弱地闪烁着。

黑色头套摘下，Megatron发现自己置身于一个巨大且空旷的仓库内，并且在取下头套的那一瞬间更加浓郁的香味。如果没猜错，这里是排线那位老板所说买卖各地香料的罗法兰，不过准确说，应该是罗法兰的一个仓库。  
虽然这里汇聚各地顶尖香料，但这样的味道在Megatron的处理器看来和油吧内的味道没什么两样，都是格外呛人，他下意识捏住鼻尖，这让躲在承重墙后的人影发出一声不屑的笑声。  
“你放心，这些香料没有毒。”红色的身影从黑暗中走出，他的背后还带着一把长剑。  
Megatron懒得和他废话：“optimus在哪？”  
“不拿他做幌子，你还会来吗？”红色的机子拔出长剑：“这只是一个让你有来无回的陷阱。”  
这话不假，但是对方并不知道他和optimus存在着非比寻常的火种链接。直觉告诉Megatron，optimus就在这附近没错。“你伪装自己失踪，囚禁optimus，甚至不惜背叛塞星，塞星明明愿意与里希特合作，为什么你们还要做出这样的事情？”  
“啊这可真是个临死前的好问题。”阿斯莫德失笑道：“原因很简单，我虽然是一个组合星人，但我却想带一个认识的塞星人远走高飞，可惜这个人太过固执，身份也非常敏感。”  
Megatron瞪着他：“这个人究竟是谁？竟然能让你想以此要挟御天敌？”  
“还能有谁？”阿斯莫德指了指身后的那扇门。Megatron瞬间脸色阴沉，但依然一头雾水：“如果你真想带他走，为什么还要让我来？”  
“因为你是他捡回来后一直心心念念的跟班。”阿斯莫德上前，摆出进攻姿势：“愿赌服输的协议他还欠着，只有砍下你的脑袋放在他面前，他才会彻底死心。为了这个协议，我决定还是要以对决的方式解决你。”  
“什么协议？”Megatron只觉得对方话里玄之又玄，这些玩政治的家伙说话都要做解密，跟他们说话就是累。  
阿斯莫德愣了两秒：“你居然不知道？”他笑出了声：“看来他什么都没告诉你。”  
“跟你们这种玩政治的人说话就是费劲。”Megatron懒得和对方继续无聊地打嘴仗，将排线的斗篷放在一侧，一同取下自己的斗篷，背后那把崭新的银灰色大剑这才初显真容。阿斯莫德用指头想都知道那是optimus找铁匠为Megatron打造的，心下更加恼怒，一个箭步冲上前，站在原地的Megatron眼神一动，当机拔剑迎战。  
金属碰撞的火花一闪而过，两人被震开。从刚才的那一击来看，双方虽然不分上下，但机龄毕竟存在些许差距，刚才的一击震得Megatron虎口发麻，因此阿斯莫德稍占先机，再度抢先发起进攻，手腕一挑，将手中长剑刺出，使得Megatron不得不再次进行格挡。  
在阿斯莫德的数次连刺下，Megatron接连后退，渐渐处于下风态势，但在一边格挡一边后退中Megatron一直在观察对方动作，寻找破绽。敌人是永远不会站在原地等着你去回合制出击的，因此必须率先占据先机一击制胜。这就是为什么他很不屑骑士团内一本正经的打架方式，甚至那些脑子里装着的全是废铁思想的家伙还说自己的打法纯属无赖。这可真是天大的笑话，那些没经历过角斗场洗礼的家伙根本就不了解角斗场的上那套不是你死就是我亡的炼狱道理。  
很久之前阿斯莫德打败过optimus，虽然Megatron根本没料想那天optimus会输，但是他答应optimus绝不会输给其他人，所以还是开始研究起格斗技巧，尤其是阿斯莫德。正巧他对这个机子的出招方式了解还算比较透彻，知道对方是凭借体型优势与极快的反应速度，每场都尽量速战速决，只要撑过对方集中发力的这段时间并适当拖延时间，他就有机会找到对方力疲的瞬间，直接解决对方。  
不出他所料，连续出击下阿斯莫德的动作渐渐变慢，Megatron有些许喘息时间，正当他准备找准破绽进行反击时，火种忽然处犹如被针刺，雪花屏般的记忆忽然上涌。就在他迟疑的片刻，阿斯莫德身形一闪，身体旋转带动右腿找准Megatron面门狠狠一击，Megatron咬牙抬手格挡，一声金属碎裂声从腕部传来。好在他也不是没有准备万全，只是护腕被击碎，但也足以见得阿斯莫德这一击有着与本人体型极不相符的力道，如果没有护腕，自己手腕可能要当场脱位。  
“在成为骑士团一员前，我在组合星上也是一个格斗的好手。”阿斯莫德咧嘴笑道。  
“你和其他人打也这么多废话？”看样子那些香料味也并非是什么无害的东西。Megatron挥肘，正好击中对方面门。虽然没能彻底打晕阿斯莫德，但也让对方率先挂彩。不过这也不算什么值得骄傲的事情，每多耽误一秒，optimus就越危险，阿斯莫德和里希特也不会就轻易放任他带走optimus。  
猩红的光学镜中寒光乍现，橙色的光学镜战意瞬起。仅仅一息之间，双方再度展开较量。

“嘘，你小声点。”  
optimus低声说。Megatron点点头，小心翼翼踮起脚从架子上抽出一块数据板。顺利拿到后，optimus接过他手中布满灰尘的数据板，兴奋地躲在架子背后打开数据板。  
“上面写了什么？”Megatron也好奇地凑上前，optimus轻轻拂去数据板上的灰尘，说：“似乎是外星的传说故事。”  
“没想到你也会偷看禁书！”Megatron低呼。  
“你小声点。”optimus皱眉，嘟囔道：“又不是只有你一个人对冒险故事感兴趣。”  
但我是真没想过你也会干不允许的事情。Megatron低声说。  
“嗯？”对方觉察到他的低语。很明显他的声音还不够低。  
“我也要看，不然出什么问题我不帮你顶包。”Megatron说。  
optimus笑了，将已经亮起的数据板抬高些，这样他坐在Megatron前面又可以靠在对方身上。对方的手臂从腋下穿过环抱着他，温暖的就像是小火炉一样，可能这是因为对方机体与他不太一样，Megatron机体功率更大，耗能多不说，机体温度也比一般人稍微高点，在晚上尤为突出。  
数据板上出现一行塞星古文字，但又似乎不是，不过这些并不重要，他们想知道的是文章内容。optimus指尖滑到第一行，一行一行地开始阅读。过了一会，Megatron不耐烦地动了动坐姿，optimus疑惑地抬头看向他。  
“你翻页可真快。”Megatron抱怨道：“你还是跟我说说里面讲了什么吧。”  
“好吧。”optimus看向他：“你想从哪一段开始？”  
“男孩到泉水边开始。”  
optimus点点头，将文章滑到那一段，开始朗读。他的声音就像是一颗颗晶莹剔透的宝石相互碰撞，从方桌上滚落，掉在昂贵的绒花地毯上，又像是两把新锻造的剑碰触后发出轻微的悦耳声。这种不高也不低的音调有着令人沉静的魔力，能让他瞬间沉浸在对方的话语之中。  
“......男孩逐渐陷入水中，那些柔美的眼睛让他无力挣脱下沉的力量。”optimus继续朗读：“很快他意识到自己被这些水中精灵迷惑，于是大声呼喊。但是他越挣扎，他就越快下陷，很快泥水就已经到达他的腰部。”  
“其中一个宁芙悄悄伸出左臂，围住少年的脖颈，热切的......”  
optimus忽然停住，没有继续读下去。  
“这是什么？”  
“什么？”  
“我是说这个词。”Megatron伸手指着optimus没读完的部分。  
“啊。”optimus惊讶道。“我是故意想考考你这个词的发音。”  
Megatron沉吟片刻，然后笨拙地拼读出那个词，接着疑惑地看向optimus：“什么是亲吻？”  
“我也不知道。”optimus摇摇头。  
他们就这样沉默了好一会。  
“你是困了吗？”Megatron打破沉默。  
optimus抬起头看向Megatron，蔚蓝色的光学镜内似乎有一丝淡淡的倦意与不忍：“还需要我继续读下去吗？”  
“为我读完这篇吧，读完我们就回去。”  
optimus没有反对，再度将目光聚焦在数据板上，但这又是一段久久的沉默。看来这一段很难翻译，等待optimus的中途Megatron身上的困意也渐渐袭来，额头轻轻栽在怀中机子的肩上，察觉到对方的一怔，他瞬间又猛然惊醒。  
“抱歉，这段很晦涩，翻译要花点时间。”optimus轻声说。  
“那就简单说说吧，我困了。”某人嘴上这样说着，脑袋也很诚实地靠在optimus的肩甲上。  
“‘所有的一切都消失了，只有微风拂过大地。等他的朋友赶到时，只看到男孩遗留在水边的青铜水罐。’”  
“没了？”  
optimus阖上数据板：“没了。”  
“什么是宁芙？”  
“似乎是精灵的一种。”optimus解释说：“那个星球上的生物觉得这是一种美丽的生物。”  
“那个男孩后面怎么了？”  
“里面没说。”  
“那些精灵应该伤害了他吧。”  
“似乎是的。”  
Megatron沉思一会：“这可真是一个无聊的故事。”  
“是的。”optimus喃喃道。良久，他忽然开口轻声呼唤对方的名字。  
“Mega？”  
“嗯？”  
“如果有一天你做的事情会伤害我，你还会那样做吗？”  
“不会，谁伤害你我打他。”  
“那么你呢？你会不会伤害我？”  
“不会。但我要是真那么做了你可以揍我一顿。”Megatron打了个哈欠，含糊地说：“我们回去吧，我的光学镜都要睁不开了。”  
对方在他怀里沉默良久。  
“好。我们回去吧。”

Megatron一记重拳挥向阿斯莫德，阿斯莫德呈抛物线式被击飞，彻底宣告这场厮杀的终结。  
阿斯莫德落地后滑行了一段距离，只能倒在地上苟延残喘，这一记重拳在对方腹甲处留下一个巨大凹痕，如果此时在场有医生，那么他一定会对阿斯莫德说如果不在两小时内得到有效治疗，那么他的变形齿轮将彻底报废，将来他将再也无法变形。而刚刚那一击，也足以震碎对方的脊梁钢，让对方下半辈子永远瘫痪在轮椅上，对一个骑士甚至是一个战士来说，这与死无异。  
一番搏斗下来，他也不是没有受伤，不过没有什么大问题，只是optimus送他的这把剑被他折断了。希望等会见到optimus时对方不会怪他。Megatron小心翼翼拿上那件斗篷，阿斯莫德看着面色冷峻的Megatron上前，颇为忌惮地看向他手中的断剑。他想要站起，但他已经失去抵抗的机会，只能看着Megatron一步一步上前。就当他以为Megatron要将那把断剑插入他火种时，Megatron却从他身边越过，径直走向他身后的大门。  
Megatron深吸一口气，像是下定一个重大的决心，小心翼翼地将大门推开。随着大门被推开，那股淡淡的能量糖味随着门缝溢出，他终于见到这个失踪了快一个月的optimus，可眼前的一幕却让他瞬间失神。  
夜光洒向房间，将他的身影伸长，投射到房间的尽头，optimus就蜷缩在那个角落里，身边是凌乱的杂物，有一条小臂粗的铁链锁着他的手。optimus的状态非常差，鲜亮的红蓝色涂装非常暗淡，上面布满划痕与擦伤，而他本人炯炯有神清澈干净的蓝色光学镜现在呆滞空洞的像是一潭死水，optimus甚至没有第一时间认出他，只是一直盯着他，似乎面前这个浑身挂彩的是一个他从未出现在他生命当中的陌生人，Megatron上前一步他就向后缩一步。  
“optimus。”他叫了一声对方的名字。见对方情绪没有非常激动，他试着缓缓在optimus面前蹲下，看着对方的眼睛，就像对方在他刚被捡回来的时候那样哄他：“是我，我带你回家。”  
对方光镜转了转，火种重新取得链接，他眼神中的桎梏开始瓦解，终于在不久的一瞬间恢复了澄澈。“Megatron！”他抱住了面前这个浑身是伤的银灰色骑士，银灰色的骑士微微一愣，他也随之紧紧抱住这个颤抖的红蓝色机体，轻轻安抚着对方因为激动和害怕而颤抖的身体。就像自己从前噩梦，optimus安抚他重新入睡一样。  
“是我，我带你回家。我带你回家。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①：  
> 阿弗洛狄忒是组合星上一个典籍中的女神名（对就是维纳斯×）。所以以她命名的高淳杯上会点缀可食用的能量晶石，象征她起初是园林的精灵，使得园林丰收。不过本身阿弗洛狄忒的神话故事本意不太好，因此老威会皱眉。（具体内容可以百度一下维纳斯与阿多尼斯的传说）  
> 黑色法莱斯是组合星一款非常经典的由厚底矮身的方杯呈放的高淳。酒液呈出深棕色，由多种烈酒调配而成，酒劲十足。据称发明此酒的人灵感来源是根据组合星上曾经发生过的一场战役，并由这个地区命名。


	6. 群星闪耀①

深夜的街道更加萧瑟，身穿斗篷的两个机体慢慢行走在空无一人的街道上，其中机体稍微高大些的机体一直在扶着另一个机体慢慢走着。  
“我们这是要去哪？”optimus小声问道。他现在说话都在颤抖。  
“穿过这条街，就是我现在的住处。”Megatron回答：“我先带你补充点能量，明天我们马上和舰队取得联系。”  
optimus没有多说什么，紧了紧身上的斗篷。但是Megatron捕捉到对方神情上的细微变化。他欲言又止，想来应该是被囚禁的这段时间里他没有好好休息。  
又是一阵大风刮来，斗篷被吹的猎猎作响，Megatron将optimus小心护住，然而寒冷依然顺着斗篷的缝隙钻入机体，optimus忍不住瑟缩一下。等到风稍稍停息片刻，他们继续前行，期间Megatron伸手为optimus拉好帽檐将对方的脸完全遮住。  
“你是不是还有什么没说？或者想问我什么？”Megatron问他。尽管他这位兄弟已经不是一两次不说话过，但是每当optimus摆出沉默的态度，将意味着他所想的事情非常糟糕。optimus的沉默有两次。一次是在竞技场上输给阿斯莫德，一次是在更久远的以前，那时——算了，他可真想永远将那件事忘个干净。  
“如果你是害怕阿斯莫德，你不用担心，他即使不会死，变形齿轮也已经报废，发声器也是如此，即使他逃走也什么都说不出来。如果你担心御天敌会因此怪你没能完成任务，这个你也完全不必要担心，你的安危在他心中和塞星同样重要。”  
“不是，我只是......”话说到一半又忽然戛然而止。他抬起头看着Megatron，嘴角嗫嚅着：“我只是觉得一切都很奇怪。”  
“什么奇怪？”  
“我被囚禁这件事。”  
“某人不想直接插手组合星事务。”Megatron在内心对御天敌翻了个白眼：“换我来说，光是里希特做出这件事想以此要挟我们，他就应该被丢进熔炼炉。”  
optimus摇头：“但是我在被囚禁时根本没有见到里希特的任何人，只见到......阿斯莫德。”  
他在说出这个名字时声音带着一丝不易察觉的颤抖，然而这一丝不易察觉的变化淹没在了呼啸的风声中，Megatron并没有注意到。“他本人自然不会直接参与，在这方面你应该比我更懂。”  
“我的确不比你更懂。”  
“optimus？”Megatron惊讶对方居然会有这么强的反应：“我没有任何嘲讽的意思。”  
斗篷下的红蓝色骑士猛然意识到自己刚刚的回答过于生硬，慌忙低下头：“对不起。我现在脑子里很乱。”  
“不要这样，你没有伤害到我。”Megatron说。他试着换成稍微轻快的语气，这让他看起来更像是符合这个年龄阶段特有的直率：“你不是一直想看看除骑士外的生活是什么样子吗？等会到我的住所我让你看看，我现在的身份是一个搏击运动的运动员。换句话说就是地下角斗士。”  
气氛被带动起来，之前沉闷的氛围渐渐消散，optimus忍不住出言调侃：“你还是忍不住挑最拿手的。”  
“我热爱这一切，我希望成为骑士，但却一辈子也不可能受得了骑士的条条框框。”Megatron咧嘴笑道：“有点可惜，你送我的剑我第一次用就把它折断了，回去后让你找的那位铁匠看能不能补起来。”  
“老铁匠他可从来没有售后。”  
“刚到手一个多月，第一次使用就断成四五节，要么就是他进到的T-113矿石质量太差，要么就是他手艺变差该退休了。”Megatron吐槽道：“或者他偷工减料了。”  
对方话音刚落，optimus的眼底划过一丝异样的光。他急忙将对方拉至一条巷子内，不等Megatron说什么便将对方手中的断剑拿过来仔细端详。  
“怎么了？”  
optimus没有回答。借着微弱的街灯断剑的不平整截面折射出微弱的光泽，他看看到上面的锻造工艺确实出自那位老铁匠之手，这是其他人无法复刻的。就当他以为自己的判断出错时，他光学镜敏锐捕捉到断面中似乎有些奇怪的杂质。不是能量液或者是沾染上的其他粉尘，是嵌在剑身内部的，光泽与T-113矿熔炼后所产生的光泽完全不同。optimus正想要举起断剑借着街灯进一步仔细观察，一束光忽然照了过来。  
“谁在那？”  
optimus心下一惊，仓促间慌忙将断剑藏在靠近巷尾的身侧。Megatron反应比他更快，在对方还没察觉的瞬间，借着斗篷将optimus整个人抵在墙面。他们贴的很近，远比那天Megatron将他拉到角落更近，optimus可以感觉到对方的气息扑在他脖颈处的温热感。他试着闪躲，但是Megatron却摁住他的肩膀，甚至弄疼了他。optimus用眼神抗议着，但是对方却眼神坚定地对他摇头。  
“不要乱动。”  
这一声低喝带有极强的命令性质，加上Megatron态度坚决，optimus徒劳地挣扎两下，最终只能选择屈服。见optimus安定下来，Megatron一直留心身后越来越近的声音，并悄悄将断剑重新夺回。万一对方敢上前甚至认出optimus，他将毫不犹豫杀死他们。  
他不由自主屏住气息。  
“你们在干什么？”  
Megatron庆幸自己提前和排线打好招呼借来他的斗篷，这样其他人发现他们时也会将optimus认为是排线，自己则是排线今晚油吧内的某个倒霉猎物。那两个路过的巡逻员也该好好感谢他们组合星的真神暗中保佑，没让他们在这个逼仄的夜晚死于非命。就在他准备换气回答时，却忽然愣住了。  
他闻到optimus身上一种特殊的气味。  
这种气味像是从他机体本身散发出来的，是一种混杂着能量液，高淳以及一股说不上来却还有些好闻确不腻人的淡淡甜味，这一丝复杂却非常独特的气味瞬间涌入他的处理器，再通过换气系统流入机体的每一处角落，让人感到轻松愉悦。  
普神在上，optimus现在就像是一块能量糖，一块刚从能量糖厂新鲜出炉还带着温热气息的能量糖，如果可以，他甚至想直接舔舐对方脖颈的管线。他鬼使神差地将手搭在对方的腰侧，揉捏对方腰部装甲间隙的柔软原生质。optimus试图推开他的手，但是不想这反而让Megatron更加得寸进尺，顺着他的腰线滑向他后侧的腰窝，渐渐向股间落下。而他本人则将头枕在对方的肩甲处，贪婪地汲取着对方身上的气味。一时间双方散热叶片功率骤升。  
沉默片刻后，很快又有第二个声音出声：  
“咳，又不是第一次看到这种情况了。”  
“啊？哦......原来是他啊。”  
“走吧走吧别打扰他们，没看到人家生意正忙着吗。”  
两个声音渐渐走远，感受到对方机体腰腹部的细微颤抖，就在Megatron准备进一步凑上前时，对方大力推开了他。  
Megatron猛然清醒，optimus两侧的天线在不停颤动，蔚蓝色的光学镜在快速放大缩小，既戒备又害怕地盯着他。相比于一脸震惊的optimus，Megatron内心更加震惊。如果对方开启红外线监视器，就会发现他们现在机体温度上升非常快，optimus甚至激活体内的武器系统。好在那两个巡逻的人已经离开，Megatron这才稍稍松口气。  
“对不起。”这次轮到Megatron自己道歉。就在他离开optimus身边的一瞬间，那种味道消散不少，虽然还是若有若无，但已经不至于让他像刚刚那样丧失理智。他是怎么了？为什么从前怎么没注意到自己对方身上的气味居然如此着迷？他试着安抚现在如同一只受惊的石油兔子的optimus：“那些是街道上的巡逻员，这样能让他们认为我们存在某种......总之是避免接受盘查的最好方式。”  
optimus单手撑着墙，但还是忍不住脱力跪倒在地。Megatron见状，刚想上前一步，但脚刚刚迈出立刻收住悬在半空，最终还是选择收回。  
“你还好吗？”  
“没事。”optimus咬牙切齿地摇头，指尖死死扣住墙面，留下几道深刻的痕迹。“我只是觉得累。”他倔强地试图站起来，但摇摇晃晃迈出一步后像是醉酒般跌倒在地。见此情况Megatron不能再选择不管不顾，他非常小心揽过optimus的肩膀，发现对方比之前颤抖的更加厉害，干脆直接将对方横抱。  
“我自己可以走！”optimus惊叫，伸手拦在他和Megatron之间。  
“得了吧，你现在看起来和街边的醉鬼没什么两样。”megtaron调整了下姿势：“不想被认出来就把帽檐拉低，还有不要乱动，除非你想掉下来。”  
optimus身上的气味还在不断涌入他的处理器内，但做好心里准备后这些已经不能让他像刚刚那样完全失态。optimus身上从来不会有这样的气味，想来应该是排线本人在夜晚狩猎其他机子前挡板之前会喷涂上一些助兴的古怪香水，顺着斗篷就不小心沾染到了optimus的身上。  
等他回去一定要找排线好好算账。

-  
对方几乎将全部的机体重量压在他身上，他闻到对方身上有一股电子烟与高淳的辛辣化合物味，甚至还混杂着不知从哪里来的劣质香水的刺鼻气味。这股味道令人恶心生厌，他不断地尝试将对方推开，双腿猛踢对方的腰侧，金属的碰撞与摩擦声刺得他音频接收器险些损坏。一开始对方还对他的反抗不以为然，直到对方依旧无法扯下他胸甲前的装甲，恼羞成怒之下将他的双手用铁链绞住压在头顶上方，在optimus吃痛的瞬间分开他的双腿。  
“我不会伤害你。”阿斯莫德伸出空出的那只手，将食指压在他嘴上，试图让他闭嘴。橙色的光学镜似笑非笑：“我说过，既然你选择赊账，那我有理由收取利息。”  
“我以为你会挑一个好地方。”optimus恶声恶气地嘲讽道。  
“小仓库条件确实有点差，这点我不否认。”阿斯莫德看着他的面甲，盯得optimus火种深处感到一阵发麻。“不过我可以保证你只要接下来乖乖听我的话，你不会觉得有多难受。”  
optimus冷笑一声：“如果你认为凭借不给我提供能量，仅靠高浓度能量剂给我维持生机就能令我向你屈服，你的算盘绝对是落空的。”  
阿斯莫德没有料到极度虚弱的optimus在口舌之争上依然斗志昂扬：“当然如果这就让你屈服，你就不是optimus了。”  
一阵刺痛从身下传来，这让optimus倒吸一口冷气。后挡板就被对方近乎蛮横地卸下，然而内心的恐惧多过羞耻感，从未在外人面前卸下过挡板的optimus即紧张又害怕，他不清楚对方从子空间内拿出的东西究竟是什么，也不知道对方接下来还要继续怎么折磨他。  
对方的手指划过接口部位，那里依旧崭新，还从未向任何一个陌生人展示过。阿斯莫德的指尖似乎带着静电，让他的身体不自主地在颤抖，但冰冷的触感又让他感到奇怪又不适。看着阿斯莫德一脸享受，optimus于是索性偏过头不再看向阿斯莫德，毕竟对方身上那些呛人的气味已经令他的光学镜无法睁开。  
见此情况，对方反而更加得寸进尺。他试着将一根手指伸进optimus的接口内，感受到异物入侵的optimus本能地后缩了一下，紧接着对方伸入第二根手指，在接口内壁处不断施压。感受到内壁对指尖的压迫，阿斯莫德不由皱眉：  
“真神在上，你也太紧张了。”  
尽管机体本身分泌出润滑液试图包裹贸然闯入接口内的异物，但对方力度并不轻柔，甚至堪称粗暴，接口内壁处传来的阵痛另optimus不停地扭动身体，试图摆脱这种奇怪的酷刑。阿斯莫德叹了口气，将手指从对方的接口内抽出，接着从子空间内拿出一个东西，视线被遮挡的optimus并不清楚那是什么，他只希望对方能快点结束这场充满对身体的亵渎与折磨的仪式。不等他细想，一个比两根手指更加粗壮的物体忽然顶入接口。或许他痛地叫出了声，又或许没有，他已经记不清了，那个异物还在不断向前推进，直到抵达接口与次级油箱的交汇处。  
痛感将他淹没在处理器传来的警报弹窗中，接口处那一瞬间撕裂的痛感如同巨大的海浪将他从高空拍下，投入冰冷彻骨的深渊之中。然而当他缓过神终于浮出水面，却不知晓这一切原来只是噩梦的开端。

-  
Megatron悄悄从后门溜入，确认地上没有什么散落的装甲后，这才放心越过后院的有机植物的花圃，走上二楼的阶梯。越过阶梯直通二楼的起居室，发现居然灯火通明。排线跟他一起出去，不过他没有想到对方居然真么早就回来了。按照以往，排线不是待在自己房间里要么就是在起居室里，现在只有起居室亮灯，看样子等会回到房间时和排线打照面是不可避免的了。  
怀里的optimus不知道什么时候睡着了，看样子应该是能量水平过低机体自行进入浅度睡眠状态。他小心翼翼探头看向起居室。起居室内只有排线一人，他正手捧着一杯温热的能量液，正好与Megatron对视。  
“一个人？”Megatron低声问。他的声音很低，排线需要看他嘴型猜意思。  
“不然？”排线没好气地瞪着他，发出低声发出嘶嘶的咆哮：“你也不看看这都几点了？你可没告诉我找个人还要这么久，早知道这样我就找个机子回来陪我一段时间了！”  
谢天谢地！今天排线没带人回来。Megatron这才抱着optimus放心大胆走入自己的房间。或许是好奇Megatron的兄弟是谁，排线悄悄跟在他们后边。他的潜行不算高明，Megatron察觉到排线站在门外，但这次他没有拦着对方，在Megatron将optimus放在充电床上后，排线轻手轻脚走到他跟前。  
“这个小朋友就是你兄弟？”排线蹲在床边看着这个红蓝色头雕的机子：“比你还要养眼。”  
“你别想着打他的主意。”Megatron给他当头浇下一盆冷水。“也最好别让他知道你是干什么的。”  
“夸一句人美心善还不行了？羡慕嫉妒了？”排线鄙夷道：“而且我不就是一个对某生理方面有着近乎病态的狂热吗？我做错什么了？也不看看这里谁是租客谁是房东。更何况正好今天遇着熟人帮你打招呼，否则以他们老大的性子少说你也要挨一顿揍。”  
是啊，真是要多亏你那几句话，在我没见到阿斯莫德之前就差点被打的去见普神。Megatron腹诽。担心他们的交谈会吵到optimus，他拉着排线走出房间。  
“还有斯塔蓝风味的能量块或者能量液吗？”  
“有有有，绝对管够。”排线转身离开，准备去厨房准备能量块。Megatron见他离开，还寸步不离地守在卧室门口，目送对方离开。排线无奈道：“别傻站着了，人家醒了自然会找你，来喝点东西吧，你也一天没吃了。”  
真是，自己有那么不靠谱吗？总这么疑神疑鬼小心电路烧坏。排线心中暗自嘲讽对方这种不信任自己的表现，在经过起居室时，他忽然嗅到什么东西，他心下狐疑，回头看向Megatron。对方神色如常，只是那和善的眼神似乎在说“再打什么鬼主意小心我把你脑袋从脖子上拧下来”。  
好吧这个他是真的相信，毕竟对方不是一般人。排线无奈的笑了笑，摇头走向厨房。  
柜子里还放着一些低度燃油，Megatron给自己倒上一杯。“今天谢谢你了。”他叹了口气。  
“嚯嚯，终于想起感谢我了？”排线从柜子里拿出能量块，想着今天看着两位长相周正标志的年轻人养眼，自己的厨艺必将更上一层楼。  
“快闭嘴吧，我还没找你麻烦呢。”Megatron还嘴：“你是不是之前出去接客时喷了什么奇怪的香水？”  
“唔？”排线拿厨具的手一滞：“我从来不用那些东西。贵还不说味道又不持久，你哪次见过我出去时用过？”  
“那你自己好好想想。”  
排线他仔细想了想，忽然拉着Megatron的手臂开始闻，Megatron下意识躲开，对方就一直开始与他周旋。直到Megatron忍无可忍将对方拎起放下。“你到底在干什么？”  
“我还想问你呢。”排线叫道：“你是不是趁着找人的时候找人约炮了？”  
“绝对没有！你要怪我回来晚耽误你办事就找个好点的理由！”  
“你身上的味道不对。”排线说：“你现在闻上去就像一块热乎乎的能量糖，我就算要用这种香水也不会挑这种类型的！还是说你们谁孕育仓被激活了？”说到这排线忽然皱眉。不对，孕育仓被激活气味怎么可能会一直持续释放这么长时间？像是这种味道被刻意放大了一样。  
“什么？”  
“你个炉渣的，你知不知道这事情很严重？”一个可怕的想法在排线脑中一闪而过，他赶紧丢下手里的厨具，推开半天缓不过劲的Megatron朝他房间走去。当他打开房间门时，一股比之前更为浓烈的能量糖味扑面而来，换气系统内洋溢着阵阵暖意，但是机体的对接程序随机被激活，身下对接面板开始变得灼热。那个想法被立刻证实，排线低声咒骂了一句。他语速很快，但咒骂很明显并不是冲着屋内任何一个人。他将赶过来的Megatron拦下，并将屋内敞开门窗全部锁死。  
“你带着一个孕育仓被激活的机子满大街跑，你知不知道这会让整条街区的机子都被这味道吸引过来？”排线怒目圆瞪：“真神在上，我都不敢这么做！”  
Megatron也被屋内这浓郁的气味震住，但是他的反应没有排线那么强烈，还能勉强靠近optimus，当他他再度将对方抱起时，不想怀里的这具机体烫的吓人。解开的斗篷下摆有一滩浅浅的斑痕。  
“这是润滑液的痕迹。”排线开始大口换气，声音嘶哑：“应该是有人在他对接面板内放置了什么东西，导指他的对接系统一直处于激活状态，现在连带着孕育仓也激活了。”  
“你确定不是哪天寻欢作乐后没洗干净留下的？”  
“你他炉渣的眼瞎吗？现在还有心情开玩笑？这痕迹现在还是湿的，最早也是今晚留下的。”排线不敢上前，optimus身上的味道迷的让他无法睁开眼。连带着换气系统内像烧着一样：“你和他......你们有没有伴侣？”  
“排线，你到底再说什么？”  
“回答问题。否则多耽误一秒他就越危险。”排线冲他发火：“你应该庆幸今天外边风大，气味扩散的快，否则整条街的机子都要跟在你们屁股后边过来了。我再问一遍，你们有没有伴侣？”  
“没有。”  
“啊，那还好。”排线眼中多出一丝怜悯。他清了清嗓子，吞下一口电解液：“快带他去浴室，流水能冲淡这种味道。我去楼下清理，你守在他身边，哪也不要去。以他本人现在是不可能自己将接口内的东西拿出来，这件事只能你来做。炉渣的流水线，再多呆一秒我也要疯了。”他在离开之前最后看向Megatron：  
“不要伤害他。答应我，不管接下来他要做什么，都不是出自他的本意，千万，千万不要伤害他。”


	7. 趁热打铁

“你会下地狱的。”  
“我们早已经置身于地狱之中。”

脑海中巨大的电流风暴经过，将他从上空抛向地面，紧接着是腰腹部的能量堆积开始向四肢躯干扩散，困意也渐渐攀附上他的身体。他大口喘息着，已经记不清楚这是第几次过载了。被放置在接口内的物体将相对狭窄的内壁彻底撑开，加上本身深埋进接口内，以及其自带的一圈突起让他无法自行拿出，即使现在的接口已经得到充分的延展与湿润。  
阿斯莫德擦干净他眼角流出的清洗液，将手指伸入他的接口内，调整那个物体的位置：“你系统内的孕育仓解锁还真是麻烦，不过看样子应该也快了。”  
感受到那个物体被再次移动，optimus吃痛地呻吟，不自主地挺起腰腹。这远比他从前在训练时所经受的疼痛有过而无不及。  
“回答我一个问题。”optimus怒视着他，光学镜如同漆黑矿洞中的蓝萤石矿灯：“你要我的孕育仓干什么？”  
“这个问题有那么重要吗？”阿斯莫德并不在乎。  
“如果你是要我孕育火种，我劝你别想。”optimus咬牙：“孕育火种的能力在我，我随时可以切断与新生火种的联系。”  
Optimus说的决绝，阿斯莫德叹了口气：“我要彻底绑定你的火种，我要的始终只有你一个人，我要小火种干什么？”接着，他轻轻叩击optimus胸口：“孕育仓被激活后，对接中弹出火种仓进行火种融合的机率将大大增加，至少是未激活孕育仓的十倍以上。”  
“你就不怕死？”强行火种融合失败概率也非常高，失败后将会对两个火种产生不可逆转的伤害，严重甚至会死亡。当然，他Optimus是不害怕死的。  
“风险高回报也高。”阿斯莫德将接口的润滑液擦在他的嘴角，就像在他唇上抹上一层晶莹透亮的蜜糖：“就算是死，我也能死在你身边，没有我，你也会在几天后饿死。我们会葬在这个无人知晓的地方，又或者塞星与组合星都会知晓我们的故事。”  
阿斯莫德还想伸手抚摸他的脸颊，Optimus却嫌恶地偏过头。“你疯了。”  
“在我第一次见到你时就为你折服。”阿斯莫德伸手将他的头雕摆正，强迫对方直视着自己。他橙色的光镜映照着optimus的光学镜，似乎要在深海般的蔚蓝光镜中点燃只属于他的火焰：“真神在上，那时你还只是个没剑高的小孩子，就已经那么优秀，在那么多低头谄媚的弄臣和虚伪奉承的政客之间斡旋得当。毫无疑问你是我们当中最出类拔萃的骑士，无论样貌品行甚至是战斗，你是与上一任骑士王最为相似的骑士，即使prime从未表态，也从未说过你的出身，但他对你的关心是那么的显而易见，甚至希望你成为他的接班人，其他人拼尽全力也未必能得到他夸一句好。但是我不一样。我来自组合星，出身比他们都要好，我比他们更优秀，更重要的是他们不敢做的事情我敢。没有人比我更爱你，没有人，没有人！谁也不能将你从我身边夺走！尤其是那个小子！”  
“你说你爱我？”optimus眼神中与其说是对阿斯莫德的嘲笑，毋宁说是对他的悲悯：“你能说得上我最讨厌的食物吗？你能说得上我会在几点结束充电前去训练场吗？你能说得上我最喜欢的书吗？你能说得上我几天维护一次装甲吗？”  
“那你就要选择和一个来路不明的家伙在一起吗？”阿斯莫德嵌住他的下颚，optimus下颚的金属明显变形：“即使是我用了不光彩的手段赢了你，但我也尊重你的意见，可你为了不让我得到我赢得的东西，你居然......你居然......！”  
Optimus注视着面前这个面目狰狞的红色骑士，从一开始的惊讶，再到疑惑，最终归于平静，紧接着又从喉咙力爆发出极其畅快又得意的嘶哑笑声。他的笑声淹没阿斯莫德嘴中无数秽语，即使是脖颈被扼住，也无法阻止他继续发笑。  
谁也无法阻止他继续嘲讽这个已经疯狂扭曲的红色骑士，以及残破不堪伤痕累累的自己。

-

Megatron将水温调高，尽量处在机体最合适的温度上下。很快浴室内蒸汽氤氲，盥洗台与浴缸处的镜面渐渐模糊，镜面内的红蓝色的身影朦胧，还能依稀辨别其中的身形还是一个略显形变的人形。他抱着optimus一起站在淋浴下，水流顺着optimus头顶流淌滴落，渗入装甲缝隙之中，再汇聚在浴缸内流入排水孔。如同排线所说，optimus身上的味道减淡不少，稍微抑制住双方内心深处不断翻涌的生理反应，而optimus本人也渐渐恢复了些许意识。  
“我刚刚......”  
optimus还没有说下去，因为megatron一直保持抱着他的姿势，并且伸出一只手有些突兀但非常轻柔的放在他的腰侧。Optimus沉默着，没有回答，却足以说明一切。想到自己没有一刀贯穿阿斯莫德的火种，megatron极力克制自己想要脱口而出的粗口：“打开，我帮你取出来。”  
“不用，我自己可以。”红蓝色的机体摇头。  
“没必要骗我，optimus。”Megatron小心翼翼地移动双手，试图透过optimus的腹甲找到这个东西的准确位置，并且尽量让自己的动作不会带起任何容易擦出火花的细微电流：“你要是能拿出来，以你的性子不早就做了吗？”  
“他一直在监视我。”optimus无奈道。当megatron的手掌抚上他的腰侧，他抽了一口气，小声反驳：“应该有其他办法。”  
megatron将手移到对方挡板上约一掌左右的位置，感受到optimus腹部一阵不自然地抽动，他抬头看向这个眼神游离的红蓝机子：“当然，除非你希望御天敌知道，让其他专业人士帮你取。”  
Optimus瞪了他一眼，megatron会以地将他放在一旁盥洗台上。短暂的犹豫后，optimus还是在他面前分开双腿，在对方叹了口气决心还是顾及一下这位面子大过天的兄弟，不去看他滚烫的面甲，optimus这才将手默默伸向自己的对接面板。羞耻感是一部分，更重要的是挡板附近的原生组织已经肿胀充盈，他担心以megatron的急性子会直接自己上手。然而他自己的羞耻心作怪，解锁挡板的过程紧张且慌乱，最后还是megatron不耐烦地伸手给他帮忙才得以顺利解开。卸下对方挡板后，目睹对方对接面板现状的megatron低声叹了口气。  
从对方大腿内侧处渗出的积液量来看，optimus保持现在的状态有相当长一段时日，或许有一星周以上，对此在移除接口内的异物时megatron不得不更加小心。他伸出手指刚伸入对方的接口大约一个指节的深度，optimus却忽然向后微微闪躲。Megatron以为自己弄疼他了，于是抬起头看了眼optimus。“不要管我。”他语气有些急躁。接口附近早已经润滑彻底，megatron也只是刚伸入一根手指，根本不可能弄疼他。  
“你要是害怕，我不介意你抱着我。”megatron抬手，“或者是在我真的没有控制住，你随时可以一刀了结我。”  
黑色的火焰在megatron的眼中燃烧，其中有着坦诚，信赖，还有深情，却唯独不带任何情欲的颜色。这一抹低沉的色彩使得optimus最终伸手抱住了对方。Megatron的机体还是像从前那样温暖，机体上还是他熟悉的味道，optimus深吸一口气，这让他火种感到安全。他不禁回想起小时候他们也是这样在充电床上拥抱着，在睡梦中踢打对方，即使两人第二天一早因为饱受睡姿问题的困扰而腰疼腿酸，但他们抱住对方的手却永远不会放开。  
抱着Megatron片刻的optimus忽然呻吟一声，淡蓝色的积液顺着他的的大腿根部流下，Megatron将头埋在optimus的胸口，尽量做到无视对方双腿之间的不明液体，也不用看到optimus那双蒙上雾气的光学镜，这样他就不会会想起那天在油吧内遇到的事情，并试着让自己的对接面板得以缓冲冷静下来，不要胡思乱想。  
普神在上。他低声咒骂，顺带在心底再次问候一遍阿斯莫德，接着伸出手指在optimus身下摸索，仓促地进入对方的接口，似乎这样就能最快地堵住对方身上不断散发出极具诱惑的味道。Optimus闷哼一声，夹紧双腿。但megatron刚伸入一根手指，抵在异物前端时，阿斯莫德那天的粗暴行径的回忆开始不断冲击他的意识。幽暗逼仄的仓库，被束缚的手腕，刺鼻的高淳，油箱内的绞痛，接口处的撕裂感......记忆中的疼痛被再度毫无保留地呈现在他面前。  
尽管megatron的动作根本不可能对他造成任何伤害，记忆中那些疼痛感依然如同海啸般朝他拍打，似乎刚刚他又经受了一次那晚的经历。他紧紧地抱住megatron，身体颤抖着。感受到接口内壁对指节的施压，megatron考虑再三还是决定三指进入，找到异物的位置后撑开，扩张内壁抓住异物的底端，这再次让optimus开始喘息，试图遏制住发声器内的细碎呻吟。  
这个物体几乎将optimus的接口内壁撑开到极限，说不准异物可能随着移动会嵌入孕育仓内。Megatron只是试着拉动一两下指尖的物体，optimus细碎的呻吟就多上几分痛感，指尖死死扣入他的背部装甲。不用看也知道，他的背后现在的情况是一塌糊涂的。Megatron吞下一口电解液，只能小心翼翼地将异物试着半旋转半向下拉。在optimus交加着疼痛和愉悦的呻吟之中，他还是将那个该死的东西取了出来。  
Megatron将那个东西丢到盥洗台中，这个东西是一个大致圆柱形的物体，周围还环绕着一圈凸点，这也大致解释了为什么在取出的过程中显得格外艰难。位于接口内的异物取出后，此时原本空气中带着欲望的气味已经冲淡不少，现在再次陡然攀升，更要命的是optimus开始追随本能地扣住megatron的背部。察觉到对方正在上下摸索，megatron不得不停下来低喝：“不要乱动！你难道想让我在这直接上了你吗？”但是刚一说出口他便有些后悔，对方现在就像是当时在油吧内的情况，甚至还要严重。  
“我需要关闭孕育仓，一种是医学介入，一种是来一次完整的对接。”Optimus死死地扣住他的背部装甲，指尖划出几道深浅不一的痕迹。“如果是你，没有关系。”他埋在对方胸甲上低声说。  
“你在说什么？”Megatron震惊了。  
“你不是一直都想上我吗？”optimus抬起头，喘着气，“你看我的眼神和看其他人的眼神，你和其他人相处和我相处都不一样，你真当我一无所知吗？”  
Megatron顿时哑口无言，半晌才反应过来对方竟然将对接与他对他的感情混为一谈：“这不一样！”他大喊，“这是两回事！”  
当自己与对方之间的感情被optimus直接戳破，他的思绪就像是被惊扰的涡轮狐狸一样在地面上乱窜。对方什么时候发现的？有那么明显吗？其他人是不是也发现了？一连串的疑问如同连环炮一样在他的脑海中爆炸。但他现在顾不上那么多，也不想跟optimus讨论这方向的哲学内容。他的内心在呐喊着对方现在只是在孕育仓被激活的影响下开始本能地向面前的机体求欢，而不是出于火种深处那些隐秘却神圣的系带。  
“是一回事。”optimus固执己见，他将手搭在额角上的伤疤处，用他最低沉的嗓音说出恶魔的低语：“我们在很久以前就差这一步了。不记得了吗？在我那天在竞技场上输给阿斯莫德后。”  
optimus忽然被猛然一推，背后盥洗台的镜子发出一声破碎的声响，从他的背后延伸出一张密布的蛛网，将镜面切割开。仅仅只是一个过于亲密的接触，就足以让Megatron处于失去理智的边缘。炽热的吐息喷吐在他的面甲上，尖利的排牙上挂着电解液，从面前的银灰色机体的喉咙内的振动低沉如野兽。optimus火种深处产生出一种会被对方吃掉的恐惧。对方钳制住他双臂的手像是与他焊接在一起，与他相比，Megatron的四肢比他更加健壮，每一根肌肉缆线下都蕴含着极强的爆发力，在正面交战，以他现在的情况根本无法挣脱，即使是全盛状态，他也很少能占据上风。即使是御天敌私下里也并不否认Megatron身上那股属于野蛮的力量的强大，只是这股力量实在太难掌控，就像一颗定时炸弹，随时会毁灭他身边人以及他自己。  
然而这并不能意味着他就是失控的，optimus曾经不止一次对理事会和御天敌这样说过。Megatron也在试着控制自己内心的兽性，就连现在，即便他红色光学镜中的火焰燃烧的愈加旺盛，他的眼神仍在试着与本能做抗争。  
看着最亲近的兄弟在人性伦理与内心生理欲望做着激烈斗争，optimus试着伸出手，触碰他的面甲，但是对方毅然决然地闪开了。  
“如果是你，没有关系。是我先对你做出那样的事情，我欠你。”  
Megatron拼命地摇头，他现在脑袋昏沉且刺痛，但理智还一息尚存：“我不会对你做那样的事情。你也并不愿意，你从来都不愿意。”  
“为了你我可以。”optimus伸出双手托住他的面甲：“你愿意将这些交给我吗？作为我成年日的礼物。”  
“这种事情并不存在等价交换。”  
“这不是交易，更不是买卖。”  
optimus眼神微动：“难道说在你的认知里，你觉得我的贞洁贬值了？”  
“不，它不该……不该用任何金钱有关的量词去衡量。”Megatron咬牙说道，“我也不该是以这样的方式……”  
“不要再犹豫，”optimus亲吻他的脸颊，蔚蓝的光镜内流转着华光：“我们本来就是一体的。”

-

主恒星与次恒星的轮转中次恒星逐渐占据主导，悬挂在窗外，缀以繁星。等待的过程太过漫长，他太困了，于是倒在充电床边睡着了。在陷入深度睡眠前，他隐约听到门的开合声，在半睡半醒时，他看到一个人影站在他面前。  
“optimus？”他揉了揉光学镜，看着那个人影：“你回来了？”  
对方的光学镜是核反应堆中心特有的蓝色，在夜色下格外透亮。“你怎么睡在地上？”  
“我在等你。”他回答，接着从旁边摸出一些能量块：“你说你不想补充能量，我担心，你晚上回来会饿......就算你不想吃，第二天总还是要补充的吧？”  
“那也不用睡在地上啊。”optimus叹了口气，又似乎苦笑了一下。  
“你没有回来。”  
Optimus沉默了片刻，回避megatron直白的眼神，不去看对方的眼睛。他低着头嘴角微动，似乎是想说什么，就像一个犯错的孩子一样，只有一个含糊的“哦”就算回答。短暂的沉默后，Megatron将能量块推到optimus面前，见optimus没有动，他拿起其中一块，放到对方嘴边。多番请求下，Optimus才吃下对方手中的能量块，他的嘴唇擦到megatron的手指，在他刚要抽回手时，optimus却凑上前来，吻上他的嘴。  
堆好的能量块被打翻，散落到四周，optimus放大的脸倒映在他的光学镜内，一股淡淡的甜味和特殊的辛辣味道闯入他的摄食口，Megatron猝不及防地接下这一突如其来的一吻，不由自主地摒住了呼吸。但接下来的事情更让他始料未及——optimus将手覆盖在他的挡板上，接触的地方在他处理器中擦起阵阵静电。  
他伸手去拦，但是对方却一次又一次地将其推开。optimus用极低的语调喃喃着，如同古塞博坦语低沉的音节，Megatron没有听清他说了什么，从optimus主动亲上他的那一刻起，周围的一切仿佛都消失了，只剩下他和optimus，还有夜晚的的微凉。optimus从他的嘴角一直亲吻到他的脖颈，optimus从来没有这样对他，optimus从不和任何人亲吻嘴角，哪怕是外星的生命们，这个从未对他人做过的举动让Megatron感到疑惑又战栗。对方所做的一切都是那么小心翼翼，他似乎很了解下一步要做什么，只是不太娴熟。在对方强势地攻城掠地中，Megatron缴械投降，在朦朦胧胧中解锁了挡板。这一声解锁声在安静的小房间内显得格外响亮，脆弱且柔软的部件滑出，宣告着他的彻底失败。紧接着，optimus搭在他腰间的一只手握住那个私密的部件，开始顺着上面的环形纹理上下律动。电流顺着脊背爬上处理器，机体温度开始在失控的边缘，警报像子弹一样打在他的视线中，Megatron瑟缩了一下，一种名为害怕的情绪渐渐攀附上他的处理器。  
“不。”他声音颤抖，但是optimus并未停下，于是他提高音量再复述一遍：“不。”  
optimus枕在他的脖颈处：“弄疼你了？”  
“不。”Megatron回答。对方一系列的动作让他散热叶片功率激增，说话时也不由带上喘息。optimus虽然停下了，但是他能明显感觉到自己的输出管躺在对方手中发烫肿胀，optimus肯定也知道这一点。“为什么？”  
“我想我们可以进一步缔结更亲密的关系。”optimus的拇指在他输出管上沿着纹路画圈，Megatron不由再度发出一声呻吟。“你要是不愿意，我将来会和其他人也这样。”  
“不。”Megatron抓住对方的手臂，让对方看着自己红色的光学镜，就像以前他在被噩梦惊醒后看到optimus一样：“不。”  
“我不会。”又是一声清脆的响声，optimus解锁了自己的挡板，在充电床的背光处，Megatron看的不太真切，他只看到optimus坐了上来，输出管进入了一个狭窄且干涩的管道，内壁对他输出管带来阻力，但是optimus似乎执意要将他的输出管塞进那个狭小的管道。刺痛感不禁让两人开始颤抖。Megatron感觉自己的输出管就像进入了一个内壁布满磨砂的管道，他咬紧牙关，optimus也并不比他轻松多少，疼的让他眼角开始渗出清洗液。  
或许是方式不对，Megatron心想，但是optimus看起来又是那么毅然决然。他在这方面几乎一无所知，那点零星散落的大致猜想还是在这一切开始之后，或许是缔结的过程就是这样充满痛苦的，毕竟当一样东西被夺走时没有人会感到舒适畅快。调整姿势后，optimus直起身体，柔和的月光被窗户切割成几大板块，其中一条照亮了optimus的光学镜。他的脸庞和雕塑般的脖颈在被切割过后的光线下半明半暗，在那些没有被照亮的地方，也就是明暗交界处，一些细小的伤口无处遁形。但是Megatron不会说，他在对方的目光里看不到他们彼此，只看到一条延伸到远方，却没有尽头的道路。  
他们的对接面板做着最简单的摩擦，从一开始完全是吃痛的呻吟，苦涩被揉碎，随着时间的长河渐渐洗去，真正的愉悦在苦涩被揉碎后慢慢到来。他们的动作也渐渐大胆，他们互相将手放在对方的腰间，顺着各自护甲的缝隙揉捏内里的管线，他们急于试探着对方，以至于他们的对接看起来更像是扭打在一起的两个人。他们的对接像是一场厮杀，如同野兽一样相互争夺着领地的主导权，还会互相在对方身上留下象征着力量的印记。他们乐于在对方身上留下印记，也乐于在这场厮杀中互相追逐。  
他们惊讶地发现能给他们带来愉悦的部位各有千秋，而且在兴奋时也有不一样的行为。第一次过载时，Megatron感受到机体不受控制地战栗，在对方的肩甲上狠狠咬下一口。optimus的机体上到处是他留下的深浅不一的牙痕，而optimus相对要温和些，他如同呓语般地呼唤对方的名字，近乎痴迷地亲吻着Megatron额角的伤疤，但是Megatron的嘴角并不算走运。在Megatron他试图翻身压倒optimus，对方假意顺从的时候找准机会，假装亲吻他，忽然一口咬上他的嘴角，接着蛮横地将他推倒。Megatron的背部撞到身后的充电床底座，optimus就直接坐了上来，再度稳定局势占据主导。optimus的胜负欲在此时暴露无遗，Megatron吃痛之余舔舐着嘴角的破损处，他惊讶的发现optimus占有欲居然如此之重，这也是Megatron第一次发现optimus在某些方面也有着与他相似的嗜血暴力倾向。  
第二次的过载如期而至，一阵暖流涌入optimus的接口，双方的机体舒畅地呻吟着。余温犹存时，optimus用拇指揩去嘴角的能量液，俯身亲吻着Megatron额角的伤疤。  
“你一定很疼。”他喃喃道。“我能感觉到，真的很疼。”  
是的，一开始确实很疼，但是疼痛过后，之后的一切就没有那么疼了。Megatron抱着optimus，他感觉自己是不是让对方伤心，或者是让他受伤，否则optimus为什么要啜泣流泪？  
两个人相互抱着彼此，感受着对方身上渗出的冷凝液与灼热的吐息，随着沉重的睡意坠入深渊。

—

第二天一大早，排线就被一阵急促的敲门声惊醒。  
“谁啊这一大早的催着交水电费吗？”排线没好气地拉开门，结果发现是一个带着好奇眼神想要窥探屋内情况的一个tf，排线登时眉头一蹙：“干什么干什么？小螺丝钉，有你这样大清早敲门半句话不说的吗？”  
“欸不是，”面前的tf有些难为情：“昨天巡逻的时候，看到你跟那谁……好像还……”  
“啰啰嗦嗦的，说清楚点！起床气几个字知道怎么写吗？”排线扬手就要呼上去，但是光学镜一转，瞬间明白对方想要问什么。立刻换上一副得意洋洋的表情，倚在门框上双手抱环看着这个想打听八卦的好事之徒：“怎么，我都说过没有我搞不定的人吧？”  
对方擦了擦额角不存在的汗：“但你们那谁的气味整条街都要传遍了，我作为居委会一员当然要向你告知一下。”  
“这有什么啊？用料当然要大一点啊不然怎么吃到手？”排线嗤了他一声，见对方还盯着他，只好翻了翻眼：“好了好了，我下次用量小心点，不至于让那些有贼心没贼胆的家伙一晚上睡不着觉。”  
“看样子你心情挺好，换做是以前你估计已经开始骂街了……”  
“嚯嚯，那可不？”排线笑意盎然。  
对方一愣，眉头皱了又皱，朝房内看了又看，最终目光再从汇聚到排线身上。  
“怎么了怎么了？有问题吗？你还要查我俩面板啊？”排线瞬间瞪眼：“小螺丝丁，要不要自己亲自进去看看是谁躺床上起不来啊？”  
对方在排线接下来一连串的无底线炮轰下仓皇逃走，送走对方后排线确认四周没有其他人之后，才再度将门上锁。转身时，他与已经准备妥当的Megatron对视了一眼。虽然知道对方要走，只是没想到会这么快。排线看了眼他身后披着斗篷的tf，目光没有在对方身上停留很久，又转回了Megatron身上，将手边的斗篷递给他：“你带着他还是太明显，给他换成我这件。只要你们不会被发现，在老板的地盘上他们不会拦你们。”  
“谢谢。”Megatron向他点头，这一句道谢是真正的发自内心。排线还会以为对方会怪他拿这种带着下流意味的谎话打掩护，或许在他“兄弟”面前，他们都不约而同地有所收敛。当Megatron走到后院时，他回头说：“排线，你或许应该考虑离开这里。”  
“我能去哪？”排线失笑：“不管是在其他地方，还是回到塞星，我这种有着狂热对接综合征的人都是非常不受待见的，在老板这我好歹还能有自己的小房子，不愁能量。快走吧，跟你兄弟回家好好回去过日子。”  
Megatron也不在强求，转身离开。看着他们二人的背影消失在视线之中，排线如释重负地叹了口气，歪着头喃喃自语：“如果我跟你们回到塞星，我一无所有，而且你们头头估计也会杀了我吧？”  
夜晚，将屋内一切收拾好，独自一人离开了住处。他走出贫民窟，来到长街外停着的一辆代步车内。面前的tf不是其他人，正是费利克斯。  
“事情做成了，你必须遵守信用。”排线一改之前轻佻的举止和话语，俨然一副谈判官的模样。费利克斯点头，将一笔数目不小的资金打到对方账户上：“有了这笔钱，你可以给他找个好医生，装上义肢，修好发声器，带他去任何地方定居。”  
“前提是不能离开组合星，对吧？”排线不屑：“否则你还会再打断他的腿。”  
“并不是治不好。”费利克斯说：“你的朋友被阿斯莫德袭击杀害，你有求于我，我也需要一定的筹码确认你值得信任。你看，现在你能如常所愿了，里希特已经失势，阿斯莫德也已经被我找到，他身上的皮影戏的痕迹没有人能发现，每日陷入精神漩涡中，他将在脑中一遍又一遍经历他施加在你朋友身上的一切，与死人无疑。”  
“阿斯莫德早在几年前就该死了，你却还放他去塞星，甚至还要让他伤害那个孩子。绕这么大一圈，在惹怒塞星的边缘来回试探，为了让你的计划完美无缺，你放他去塞星，只是为了让两个无辜的孩子卷进来。在你看来，人命只是你的政治博弈上微不足道的砝码。”排线核对账户上的数额：“我知道你用药剂对我做了什么，我虽然在你们眼中是个最下等的家伙，我也是迫于生计，没有人愿意整日对接到死。惹怒塞星对你有什么好处？你为了那个地下的五面怪，连组合星都想要毁灭吗？”数额确认无误后，排线准备离开，但是刚下车，费利克斯却拦住了他。排线与对方对眼的一瞬间，立刻察觉到对方眼中一闪而过的狠厉。  
排线震开他的手，生硬地说：“我希望你自重。之前我也这样帮你铲除过异己，但是我早就说过我洗手不干了，这次是最后一次，我们早已划清了界限。”  
“不，”费利克斯摇头：“我只是想让人送送你。毕竟我们合作愉快。”  
他的身边很快出现几个持枪的tf，排线看着这些持枪的家伙，再回头看向费利克斯脸上标志的温和笑容，以及对方泛着微微紫意的光学镜，冷笑着点头：  
“很好，很好。不愧是你，费利克斯。”


End file.
